The Death Alchemist
by The Yaoi Alchemist1
Summary: One day Edward and Alphonse meet a girl from their past, and soon Ed and his childhood friend fall in love. But Edward doesn't know that the love of his life is keeping some secrets...
1. I'm Sam Mist, By the Way

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters

I got off the train, with my black suitcase in hand; in Central feeling a cool breeze hit my face, blowing my jet-black bangs in my blue-grey eyes. I tucked the loose hair behind my left ear, while looking around for anyone that looked like they knew where Central's headquarters were. I looked around for quite some time before I spotted a short blonde-headed boy, and a large suit of armor. I didn't know what they were saying, nor did I care, but by the looks of it, it looked like they had been coming here for quite sometime, like they knew where they wanted to go and how to get there. I started to walk towards them weaving through the crowd of people. When I reached them they started to walk away.

"Hey, You!" I yelled, trying to get their attention, all the while getting strange looks from everyone around me including the blonde. "Yeah, You, The Short Blonde!" I yelled again. I watched the blonde storm up to me with the armor close behind. As the blonde came closer and more into view, I could see he had the most beautifully exotic golden eyes I had ever seen. His face was kind of on the boyish side, and along with his height, he seemed to look around the age of seven-years-old, but aside from, that his face was contorted to make him seem pissed off by what I said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINT-SIZED PIPSQUEAK WHO CAN'T WALK OVER A PEBBLE BECAUSE IT'S TOO BIG?" shouted the blonde at me obviously enraged at my statement.

"Brother, you're making a scene, please stop yelling," the armor told the shrimp.

"No, Alphonse, not until she tells me she's sorry," the blonde said still a little peeved, as he folded his arms and stood there stubbornly with his nose in the air looking the other way.

"Fine, I'm sorry," I started out saying. "That you're so short," I whispered the last bit in his ear making him blush a pretty hue. He must have realized after a while of what I said because the armored person had to hold him back.

"THAT'S IT! LET ME AT HER!" I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. After a while I stopped laughing and he calmed down, and then I remembered the only reason why I wanted their attention.

"I was wondering, could you tell me how to get to Central Head Quarters?" I could see that the blonde was still pissed at me and wasn't going to answer me so I turned to the armored-guy for help.

"Sure, we'd be glad to, wouldn't we, brother?" the armor said being very polite.

"No we won't, Alphonse. Why should we when she called me shor…shor…shor-"

"You mean 'short'?" I asked innocently, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he raged.

"Calm down, brother." After the armor got the blonde to calm down again, we started to head towards Central Head Quarters.

"I'm Samantha Mist, by the way, but please call me Sam, I don't like it when people use my full name," I told them as we were walking through some unfamiliar streets.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother, Edward," the suit of armor informed.

"Wait…did you say Edward? As in Edward Elric? The Fullmetal alchemist?" I asked as my voice rose more and more with excitement and my eyes lit up like a light bulb on a Christmas tree. I could tell immediately that I had caught the blonde's attention by the way the he had looked up at me with a huge grin on his features.

"Yup, that's me," Edward said seeming proud of himself for being so well-known. A huge grin had suddenly appeared on my features because I was so happy, I couldn't believe that I was walking with the actual Fullmetal alchemist. I was so happy, in fact, that I couldn't restrain myself from kissing him chastely. When I pulled away, I noticed the stunned look on his face and the slight blush that was creeping up his neck and sprinkled on his tanned cheeks. A blush too had appeared on my features as well, realizing what I had done with a horrible feeling in my gut. Why did I always have to do things like this? Why did I have to act before I thought out my actions? Sometimes I just don't understand why I do the things that I do.

"I am sooo sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It just…kind of…happened…" I turned away from them, too embarrassed, too horrified by my actions to face them. I started to walk away, not knowing what I should do in such an awkward situation. The two brothers stood a few yards behind me in pure and utter awe. But the weirdest thing about the unexpected kiss was that I could have sworn that I had felt Edward's tongue try to ask for entrance into my mouth, which in turn made my blush only deepen with embarrassment. Which led me to wonder; why would he try something like that when we had just met? Although, I should talk since I'm the one who started the whole embarrassing charade.

I tried to walk as slowly as I could so that I wouldn't get too far ahead of them; I still needed to find Central's HQ after all. In the distance behind me I could vaguely hear Alphonse ask, "Brother, did she just do what I think she just did?"

I inwardly shook the feeling of embarrassment away, took a well-deserved deep breath, and turned around with a grin on my features before I hollered at them, like nothing had happened as I saw Edward nod in reply to Alphonse's question, "Hey, aren't you guys going to show me how to get to headquarters?" Alphonse nodded and gave Edward a slight nudge to the shoulder to bring him out of his daze. Alphonse ran up beside me and Edward soon followed after in pursuit as we once again started heading towards HQ. I couldn't help but notice, as we ventured to our destination, that there seemed to be something going on in Edward's mind, like the wheels and gears that existed in his intelligent mind were turning in an effort to think of something. But I dismissed the notion of there being something familiar about these two and focused on the reason why I was really here: to become a state alchemist.

Before I knew it we were standing in front of what looked to be the most important thing to ever exist in this region of Amestris. Its structure was amazing, from the intricate designs all the way down to the marble pillars that stood at the entrance. "This is Central HQ," Alphonse announced, like it hadn't already been obvious that this was the place that I had been wanting to go to for the past five years.

I grinned up at Alphonse happily, like he had been the one who had created such a structure as the one that stood profoundly before me. "Great, now that I'm here," I started before turning to Edward, who had his head bowed like he was in deep thought about something. "Edward?" He looked up at me, his gold eyes blazing with curiosity. "I was wondering, could you introduce me to your superior officer?"

Edward gave me this strange look like I had suddenly grown two heads out of no where or something. "Why would you want to meet him?"

Me, being the dumbass that I am, forgot the reason for which I had come here, but luckily, I had remembered right away and laughed mentally at my own stupidity. "I want to see if I can become a state alchemist like you."

It was silent for a moment before Alphonse finally spoke up. "So, why do you want to become a state alchemist?"

My heart sunk at his question, I had really hoped that no one would ask me that since I had no fake reason as to why I wished to do something that most women today rarely do, but luckily I had quickly thought up a lie to worm my way away from the truth. "I want to help with military investigations and make this world a little more bearable to live in." Well to me it sounded like a good reason and hopefully it was good enough for them as well. I looked at both of them, looked at both of their body languages and looked in their eyes Alphonse seemed to believe me, but Edward was another story. Edward's body language was accusing and his eyes were somehow able to see through the lie, but he said nothing and only tried to act like he believed in what I said.

Edward sighed in what seemed to be in a somewhat defeated way. "Fine, c'mon I'll take you to meet my bastard of a colonel," he said as he started to walk towards the entrance of the building.

A grin appeared on my features as I excitedly followed after the short blonde. But then something caught my attention of what he had said. "What do you mean 'my bastard of a colonel?'?" I asked using my best guy voice that I possibly could.

"You'll find out when you meet him, trust me." I just shrugged my shoulders and didn't pursue the matter any further as we walking into the building to meet his colonel.

We were walking down one of the many corridors that existed in the important building and out of the blue I had noticed that Alphonse wasn't following us anymore. I hadn't noticed that he had wandered off and wondered where exactly he had went. "Edward?" He turned to look at me curiously. "Where'd Alphonse go?"

He looked forward again before saying, "He went to our apartment. He doesn't really like to be around when I'm talking with the colonel."

His mention of his apartment reminded me of another thing that I needed to do once I got off of the train. "That reminds me," I mumbled. "Edward?" He turned to look at me once more. "Do you know a cheap place where I could stay? I don't really know my way around the city yet so it would be a big help if you could tell me."

"You could stay with Al and I, if you wanted."

I was surprised by his offer. I appreciated it, sure, but we had only met each other like an hour ago and I found it kind of overwhelming in a way to see such kindness from someone that I had just met. "No, no I wouldn't want to impose on you guys. Just telling me a place where it's cheap and sturdy enough is good enough for me. I wouldn't want to burden you guys."

"It's alright. I'm sure Al won't mind and I certainly don't mind as well." Edward seemed so much more kinder, more gentler when people weren't making fun of his height.

I weighed the pros and cons of his idea in my head and realized that it would probably be better if I did stay with them "Ok, but remember you offered," I taunted at his lack of knowledge about me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not really a morning person and I'm a very messy person and I'm also very hot-headed," I giggled nervously.

Edward laughed along with me as we rounded a corridor into another hallway. "Ok, I'll be sure to remember that." I was nice to hear his laugh it was cute and boyish just like his outer appearance. But something about him still seemed so familiar to me and I couldn't quite figure out where I had seen him before.

I suddenly realized that Edward had stopped walking and his facial expression had changed from the happy one that had brightened his features just moments before was replaced by a look of disgust that had contorted on his face. I raised a curious eyebrow at him. What was he moping about? "Is there something wrong, Edward?"

"Damn right there's something wrong."

"Well, what is it?" I inquired wondering what was pissing of the alchemist this time.

"We're here," he grumbled as he glared at the door as if it were the reason for his dilemma.

'How bad could this guy be to piss Edward off this much?' I wondered to myself as we walked into the office and found a man with black hair sitting at a desk cluttered with what looked to be all kinds of paper work. I noticed two large black leather couches on either side of a small table. Edward and I walked over to one of the couches and sat down, sitting my luggage beside my feet. The man finally looked up from his papers, noticing our presences his eyes were the deepest oceans of black and his skin was as pale as the moon at night. He looked directly at me with a look in his eyes that made me want to shrink away, but I didn't, I held my ground and acted like nothing was wrong.

"I see you're still as lazy as ever, colonel bastard," Edward said casually.

"And I see you're still as short as ever, Fullmetal," the man said with a smirk and he redirected his gaze towards Edward. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Edward's stance had changed to his more agitated posture.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT MIDGET, YOU BASTARD?" Edward hollered as I tried to hold him back from attacking his colonel. The man just simply laughed at the boy that I was trying to restrain from tackling him.

After his laughter had died down, he recomposed himself and eyed me up and down in a way that sent sickening shivers to race up and down my spine. "Settle down, Fullmetal, and tell me who your _pretty_ friend is," he said snapping me out of my trance with a blush creeping up to my cheeks, but I could sense a sort of anger seeping from Edward and I wondered why we would be angry about his colonel calling me pretty. The man stood up and sat on the couch opposite of us with a slight smirk on his lips seeming to have a taunting look in his eyes that looked as if it were directed towards Edward in a way.

"Colonel bastard, this is Samantha Mist-"

"But please call me Sam, I don't like it when people say my full name," I said cutting Edward off.

Edward waited for a bit before starting again. "Anyway, Sam, this is colonel Roy Mustang."

The man known as Roy stood up and extended his hand and I did the same as well. "It's nice to meet you, Sam," he said with a kind-hearted smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, colonel." I took his hand and bowed, knowing that that's what the polite thing to do. After our exchange of hands, we both sat back down.

"So, Sam, why is it you came here with Fullmetal? It couldn't possibly be that you two are dating, is it?" Edward and I both blushed at the colonel's last comment.

"We just met, you asshole! Of course we're not dating!" Edward angrily chimed in.

Colonel Mustang laughed again before saying, "Good, cause to me, Sam, you look like the kind of young lady that would date a tall, dark, and handsome gentleman, like…me, for instance." He smirked. I blushed at what he had said and I could see that Edward had seemed slightly pissed at what colonel Mustang had said. It made me curious as to why Edward would be angry about that.

I turned my attention back to colonel Mustang. "Actually, I kind of like it when guys are shorter than me," I said I a shy and soft-spoken way. I thought I had seen Edward smiling at what I had said but I wasn't too sure about my deduction.

"Ha, see there are some girls that will go out with short guys!" Edward said overjoyed by what I had said and only proving my suspicion right. I turned to look back at colonel Mustang and noticed that he seemed a bit flustered. It must have been because he was shot down by someone younger than him.

"We're getting off subject here," he said recomposing himself. "So, really, Sam, why are you here with Fullmetal?"

"Well, sir, I want to become a state alchemist," I said somewhat courageously. Colonel mustang seemed slightly taken aback and unsure of what I had told him but as soon as that expression had appeared it disappeared just as quickly and in it's place came his composure.

"So, why is it that you want to become a state alchemist?"

_Oh shit!_ I thought to myself. _What did I tell Edward and Alphonse earlier?…Oh! Right that's what!_ "I want to help the military with all their investigations," I said ambitiously. Once again colonel Mustang seemed slightly stunned by what came forth from my lips, but, just like before, the stunned look had dissipated and his composure had taken it's place.

"Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy it here then," he said encouragingly. I tried my hardest to hold back the squeal of jubilance that wanted to escape me and I managed to do just that.

"Yeah, but after working with this bastard after a while you'll want to kill yourself," Edward mumbled out loud.

"No, Fullmetal, you've got it backwards. After she's worked with you after a while then she'll want to kill herself, or go out on a date with me."

I couldn't help but laugh at their little quarrel until, of course, I herd the last part of it. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second, chief, I'm like sixteen and you're, what, fifty?" I almost shrieked, feeling kind of embarrassed.

Edward started busting out laughing as colonel Mustang's face busted out into a brilliant hue of embarrassment and anger from either Edward or me, I couldn't really tell which. But then I realized something that I probably should have realized before. "Wait, colonel Mustang, are you implying that if I make it as a state alchemist that I'll get to work with the Elric brothers?"

"Yes, Sam, that is exactly what I am implying."

I couldn't stop the excited grin that graced my lips to appear. _Yes! I get to do missions with Edward and Alphonse! _I thought happily.

The next alchemy exam is tomorrow. That means, Fullmetal, that you have to help her study if you really want her to succeed." Edward nodded before he stood up and walked towards colonel Mustang.

"Here's my report, bastard." Edward out reached his hand that was holding the manila folder and gave it over to colonel Mustang.

"Thank you, Fullmetal." Edward simply nodded before he went and sat back down beside me. Before I forget to ask, Sam?" Colonel Mustang turned to look at me with a quizzical look on his features. "Do you have any place to stay? Because if not, you're more than welcome to stay at my place." Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward glaring at colonel Mustang again. Does he always glare at him like that? Or did he just not like what colonel Mustang had said? I dismissed Edward's glare and went back to answering colonel Mustang's question.

"I appreciate the offer, but no thank you, Edward and Alphonse already offered for me to stay at their place, but thank you anyway," I said trying to act as thankful as possible without letting him know how creeped out I was by his offer.

A knowing smirk appeared on his lips somehow warning me of a comment that Edward might not like too much. "Well, well. You know what that means then, don't you, Fullmetal?"

"What the hell are you implying now, colonel bastard?"

"I'm not implying anything at all, especially to whatever you're thinking about. What I'm simply saying is you need to be kind and considerate to her, and most importantly…keep it in your pants." I couldn't stop the deep blush that was sprinkled on my cheeks to appear as I looked away from them both and back down at the floor. Edward had gotten up, his face the same shade of red as mine, and stomped over to colonel Mustang. He clenched his fist and was about to send it flying into colonel Mustang's face but I had gotten up before his hand connected with his face and held him back before he did anything stupid.

"Shut up, bastard. I told you I don't know how many damn minutes ago that we just fuckin' met! You stupid bastard!" Colonel Mustang did nothing but chuckle at Edward's behavior. "Sam, before Fullmetal here blows up, you should take him back to his apartment, and I'll see you tomorrow before the state alchemist exam," he told me when he finally stopped laughing.

"Will do, colonel Mustang. Sorry I can't salute. It was very nice to meet you," I hollered after him as I dragged a still ranting Edward out of the office.

"See you tomorrow, Sam. And it was very nice to meet you too," he had yelled back.

Edward and I had been approximately half way down the hallway when I for got that I had left my luggage in colonel Mustang's office. I looked over at Edward with worry racing through me and said, "Edward, I just remembered something." He turned to look at me as I spoke. " I forgot my luggage in colonel Mustang's office. I'm gonna go back and get it. You can go on ahead, I'll meet you back at your apartment, ok?"

"Ok, the apartment complex is to the left of this building and the apartment's number is 67," he informed me before we went our separate ways with me running off to fetch my things and him heading back to the apartment complex. I rushed up and down the many hallways that I had gone through before in order to get to colonel Mustang's office and after awhile of searching and trying to remember what corridors to go down I had finally found myself standing in front of his office door once more. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I knocked on the door and awaited for his permission to enter. I could hear a muffled "Come in," before I opened the door just enough to be able to poke my head through the opening and saw that colonel Mustang was looking up at me.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, colonel Mustang, but it seems that I accidentally left my things in here. Is it alright if I retrieve them?" I asked a bit bashfully.

"It's quite alright, Sam, and yes you may get your things it's no problem at all," he said with a polite and considerate smile gracing his thin lips. I nodded and smiled back in appreciation to his kindness, before I walked over to get my luggage. I felt a warm breath ghost over the delicate skin of my ear that startled me a little. My eyes grew wide in surprise before I looked up and saw colonel Mustang looking down at me with a look that sent sickening shivers to race up and down my spine. "You know, Sam, you smell very nice. What is that?" He bent forward and took another whiff of my hair. "Lavender?" I couldn't help but start to feel uncomfortable by the look in his eyes and the way his prescience radiated off of him.

"U-Um…c-colonel M-Mustang, What a-are you d-doing?"

"You know, Sam, I didn't quite like that comment that you said earlier about my age," he said totally disregarding my question. "For your information I'm only twenty-nine." With each word that he spoke his voice only seemed to become huskier and huskier. His cold lips kissed my neck sending disgusting shivers to rush through me as well as fear. I freaked out and tried to swing my fist around to hit him but my action was only in vain as he had seen my attack and grabbed onto my hand ceasing my action completely. I struggled to be relinquished from his hold but I couldn't get away, he was too strong for me. His hold on me tighten every time that I tried to escape causing me to feel more and more pain. Tears welled up in my eyes, I didn't want this, I didn't want any of what he was doing to me. It was scary and I desperately wanted to get away from this man.

I suddenly came up with an idea and I stomped on his foot as hard as I possibly could. He released me with a howl of pain as I quickly grabbed my things and rushed out of the office to find the nearest bathroom to calm myself. When I finally did, I hurried inside and locked myself within one of the many stalls that were in there before I opened up my suitcase to find my perfect little pocket-knife beautifully gleaming in the florescent lights.

That little instrument of destruction was so beautiful to me at that moment, it was my perfect sweet release. I couldn't help but think back to all the other times where the hand-crafted blade had helped me with so many dreadful situations. It helped me with all my pain, with all my suffering and sorrow that I had constantly felt throughout the years. And this was one of those times where I dearly needed it's assistance.

I rolled up one of my sleeves revealing the many scars that littered my pale arm. I brought the knife down on my arm and applied the right amount of pressure to it before it drug it across my tarnished skin. The pain that raced through me was liberating and blissful to feel at a time like this. The feeling was of a sweet release that I had been needing for the longest time now. As I watched the crimson blood run and drip down my porcelain skin, the tears wouldn't stop and neither would the sobs that passed my delicate lips.

I've been cutting myself up ever since my mother died six years ago. That's the real reason for my wanting to join the military, to become a slave to the state, to become a dog that's loyal to their master, so that way I could gain information as to where I could find the Philosopher's Stone, so I could bring her back and see her smiling face once more. I don't care what the repercussions might be I only knew of one thing: and that was that my life would be better with my mother back in my life.

I heard foot steps coming closer and I quickly grabbed the towel and wiped up as much of the blood as I could before I wrapped the knife up in that same towel and stowed it away in my suitcase. _I'll just have to clean the wound up better when I get to the Elric's apartment, _I thought as I hurried out of the restroom and past a blonde woman who looked slightly shocked at me rushing out of there so fast. I ignored her look and hurried to the apartment where I would be staying until I found myself a place to stay by myself.

I had searched for the apartment for what seemed like twenty minutes. When I had finally found it I knocked on the slowly aging door a few times before Alphonse finally opened it. "Hi, Alphonse. Did Edward already tell you that I'm staying with you guys?"

"Yes he did. Come in and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping," he said in a caring voice that didn't really match up with his outer image. I nodded anyway before I walked inside and saw that it wasn't too fancy. There was a couch in the living room, a table and a couple of chairs in the kitchen. There was plenty of dust everywhere, telling me that they must not live here that much. We walked down a small, short hallway and reached a door. "This is your room." He opened the door and there stood Edward doing God knew what.

"Hi, Sam. I was just cleaning up the place for you."

"Thank you, Edward," I said with a smile.

"That door right there," Edward pointed to a door by the bed. "Is your closet, and that door," he pointed to a door that was beside the bedroom door. "Is your bathroom."

I walked over to the bathroom and went inside. "I'll be right out, I have to use the bathroom," I yelled out to them. I turned to look at my surroundings and found the bathroom to be very small. There was a sink, a shower/bathtub, a toilet, and a medicine cabinet. I opened up the medicine cabinet and I saw that it had bandages. I got the bandages out and rolled up my sleeve. The cut had stopped bleeding but there was still blood on my arm. I turned on the faucet and splashed water on the cut. I took the towel out of my suitcase and dried off my arm and then wrapped up my cut with the bandages. I put the knife under the running water and then dried that off too.

"You alright in there, Sam?" I heard Edward call through the door.

"Yeah, I'm almost done in here." I stuck the knife, along with the towel, back in my suitcase before I walked out of the bathroom with my suitcase in hand. I walked over to the bed and sat down. All the while I could feel Edward and Alphonse watching my every move.

"I'm going to make supper. Are you hungry, Sam?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah I'm starving." My stomach growled confirming my statement.

"Ok I'll be in the kitchen." Alphonse walked out of the room leaving Edward and I alone together.

"Sam?" Edward asked while sitting down with me after a long awkward silence.

"What is it, Edward?"

"Why is it that you really want to join the military?" he asked with a serious glance.

"I already told you," I started with a tad of a nervous laugh-which is probably where I screwed myself over-but I couldn't really help my nervousness, after all, he could be the person that would ruin my chances at fulfilling my goal. "I want to help the military."

"Don't lie to me, Sam. I can see it in your eyes that there's a much different reason for your arrival in Central."

"I swear I'm not lying." His expression was making me more nervous as each minute or second passed. I didn't like the situation I was in, and by the look in his eyes I could tell that I wouldn't get off Scott-free until I told him the truth.

"I won't tell the military the real reason, I promise that whatever secret it is that it will be safe with me." What he said and how he said it was what made me have totally trust in his promise. So I took a deep breath before I told him everything. I told him how when I was 10-years-old that my mother died and that the only way I could bring her back was if I used the Philosopher's Stone, and that when I was young I heard that the military could supply all kinds of information . I told him that I didn't have to use a circle to use alchemy, I found that I could use alchemy without a circle after trying to bring an animal back to life. He had asked me if I had to pay any price for bringing the animal back to life. I told him that I had given up a kidney. I had to go to the hospital after the transmutation and I had gotten some x-rays done and they had found out that I had lost a kidney and they said that I would be fine. "Wow, so you lost your mother too, just like Al and I did," I thought I heard him say under his breath while he looked down at his lap, but I wasn't quite sure.

"What was that, Edward?" He looked back up at me. I could see in his eyes that he was nervous, I wonder why.

"What? Oh, nothing." He looked back down at his lap. It was silent for a while until Edward broke that silence. "Um, well I'm going to be in the kitchen with Al , so you can get yourself situated." He got up and left my now so-called room. I flopped on my back and closed my eyes as I started to feel the calming darkness of sleep over take me.

SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! In later chapters there will be a lemon between Sam and Ed I just need to figure out how to get there. By the way, Sam is actually supposed to be me but that's not my real name because of identity purposes, but the description is what I look like, except I might make my hair how I wish it was. I know it's weird that I'm putting myself in a fanfic but I had the sudden urge to, hell, even my friend says it's weird, but I just don't give a shit. And I mean I'm practically having sex with Ed! How awesome is that? Anyway R&R!


	2. God, I Love that Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of the characters, but I do own Sam Mist.

It was an hour later when I walked back into Sam's room. She was sleeping on her bed, but something about the way she slept looked familiar to me. After a while of observing her I realized that she stuck her stomach out the same way I did. Her abs were pretty toned for a girl that didn't look like she worked out a lot, although I met her not too long ago so I shouldn't be judging a book by it's cover. I sat down on the bed beside her and looked at her face. Her, jet-black, bangs were hanging in her eyes again, I moved them to reveal perfectly black lined eyes. I always wondered why girls put that make-up crap on, it was sort of a waste of time. Although it only looked like she had only put eyeliner on and none of that other shit. Her skin was so pale and beautiful, it was almost like a silky white. Her hair was a fine reddish blonde, like a fresh spark fallen from a fire. Her hair looked so soft, like as soft as the softest silk. I just wanted to run my hands threw it, but I was to scared to and decided to look down at her face. She looked so peaceful her slightly parted lips looked so soft that I just wanted to…. Wait what the hell was I thinking I had just met her.

"Sam, wake up dinner's ready," I said trying to rouse her from her sound slumber. I didn't get a response from her. "Sam. Wake up, dinner's ready," I said once again hoping that she'd wake up.

Her eyes fluttered open and showed beautiful gray-blue eyes. She sat up and yawned while stretching. "What is it, Ed?"

"Um, dinner's ready." I got up and left the room. I could feel my face flush from thinking about kissing her, I just met her, what, five hours ago, what was I thinking? I sat down at the kitchen table where in front of me sat two other chairs along with a big bowl of mashed potatoes, some bread, and a bowl of arranged fruits.

Sam walked into the kitchen still stretching and sat down across from me. "Wow, Al. this looks delicious," she said, almost drooling over the food.

"Why, thank you, Sam. You almost act the same as brother does whenever he sees food."

She started laughing I couldn't help but smile at her laugh it was so nice to hear. "Well, Al, I'm the kind of girl that never thinks about girly shit. I'm basically a tomboy, and I don't plan on becoming a girly girl either."

When she said that it made me wonder what kind of things that she liked or didn't get grossed out by that regular girls would hate. "So, what kind of things do you like?" I asked a bit anxiously.

"Well I like any animal, except for monkeys, my favorite color is black, and I think the sight of blood is cool,"

"Alright that's it. Are you sure you're a girl?" I asked when she said she liked the sight of blood.

"Of course I'm a girl!" She shouted at me a bit angered.

"Ok, but no girl that I've met has ever said they didn't get grossed out by blood," I said a little concerned, as I shoveled a mouthful of mashed potatoes in my mouth.

"Well, like I said I'm no ordinary girl, anyways back to the things I like. I love horror stories and horror movies, I can deal with physical and emotional pain without crying or complaining. I think skulls are sweet, I absolutely hate girly girls."

"Why do you hate girly girls?" My younger brother asked curiously.

"Because every time I hear their fuckin' voices I just want to strangle the shit out of the them! They talk about the most stupidest things that you could ever imagine!"

"What kind of things do they talk about?" I asked almost a little scared, I could feel her demeanor change from nice and kind to dark and evil.

"Well first of all they always complain about the most stupidest shit, like they always say, 'Oh my God I broke a nail!' It gets so damn annoying! They're always talking about people and making fun of everyone, and they cry over the most pointless things!"

I was starting to get scared of her and out of the corner of my eye I could tell that Al was too. "Sam? Where did you come from?" I asked trying to change the subject and calm her down.

"I came from a small town out in the east called Resembool."

"What? That's where Al and I are from," I said overjoyed by the fact that she came from the same town we did. "Do you know the Rockbells?" I asked wondering if we met when we were kids.

"Yeah actually I do. I used to play with Winry when I was little. Why, do you know them, Edward?"

"Yeah, wait a minute now I know why you look so familiar. I remember Al and I used to play with you and in the summer time we all used to catch fireflies together," I said excitedly.

"Oh yeah I remember now. I remember Winry told me one time that you guys fought over which one of you would marry her. I laughed so hard when she told me that." She started to laugh again it was like music to my ears.

We ate as we reminisced over the past and Al asked a few questions not being able to remember as much as we had. When we were done eating we said good night to each other and I told her that she might want to study some before she went to bed. That night while I was lying in my bed I couldn't help but think about what she told me before I came in her room and found her a sleep. I can't believe her mom was dead, and I also couldn't believe that her father killed her. He seemed like such a gentle man when we were younger, but what scared me the most is when she told me that she had to kill her father because he was going to kill her after he had killed her mother.

The world seemed like such a twisted place, so many deaths, so many rapes, and most of all so much war. Some times I wonder how someone can live in such a world like this, unless it could be for someone they love that's probably why most people don't put a pistol in their mouths. I yawned loudly and could feel darkness take over my mind as I fell into a nice restful sleep.

***

I felt the bed shift quickly, and it felt like someone was jumping up and down on my bed. I heard someone shout, "Ed wake up it's time for the alchemy exams, if you don't wake up soon I'll jump on top of you." I t was Sam. I can't remember her ever being a morning person.

"Five more minutes." I groaned.

"Nope now. Come on wake up!" she whined.

I still heard the creaking of the bed as she was still jumping up and down then the jumping stopped. I thought she left until I felt a heavy weight on top of me. I started gagging since I couldn't breathe that well. I opened my eyes and right in my face was what looked like her breasts, she slid down until our faces were only mere inches apart and I could smell her sweet smelling breath. I couldn't help but blush as she gave me a questioning look, which made her look so damn cute.

"Are you feeling ok, Ed?" She asked concern laced in her voice. "Your face is flushed," she put her hand on my forehead her hand was so cool, it felt nice. "You don't seem to have a fever."

"I'm fine, except for the fact that I can't breathe. Could you get off of me, please?" She got up, and I could finally breathe right.

I sat up and looked her up and down and saw that she was already dressed. She was wearing a black skull and crossbones shirt on, over top of that she was wearing what seemed like a black version of my cloak. On her neck she was wearing a black collar with white trim, it had a black bell dangling from it with white trim on the bottom of it too, it also had three chains on it that some how made it look like some kind of sex slave collar. She had on the same black fingerless gloves on that she wore yesterday. She wore black baggy pants that had random chains all over it; she also wore black boots that had no heals that disappeared underneath her pant legs. She had, from what I could see through her black bangs, that her eyes were lined with black and today, unlike yesterday, she had black lipstick on. Her hair was in two braids that fell gracefully onto her shoulders. The whole look kind of suited her very well.

I looked back up at her face and I noticed that she was blushing, I looked down at myself and realized that I was only in my black boxers. I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around my self. My face turned five shades redder. "Also, breakfast is ready." She walked out of the room still blushing, and closed the door behind her. I stood up and walked into my bathroom, and turned on the shower. I stripped myself of my boxers and stepped inside, and I let the water gently cascade down my body. My mind wandered off into thoughts about Sam. When we were little she never wore anything that dark and evil, but I guess that time can really change a person. Also her demeanor seems different, when we were young the air around her was so kind and comforting, and now it seems so dreary and angry. Sure she puts a smile on her face but it seems so fake and dead. In her eyes I can see sadness and no longer happiness. Sure her father killed her mother, but why would she be sad when that was six years ago?

I heard a knock on my bathroom door, and I heard what sounded like Sam say, "Edward, we have to leave soon for the exams."

"Ok, I'm almost done." I stepped out of the shower, after turning off the water, and dried myself off. I walked into my bedroom with the towel around my waist and got out the regular; black leather pants, black tank top, and cloak. I heard that it was supposed to be hot out that day so I didn't bother to wear my regular black coat. I pulled my hair back into its usual braid, and walked into the kitchen while pulling on my gloves. We walked to the colonel's office. Alphonse stayed at the apartment, he said that he had something to do that day. While we were walking to the colonel's office it seemed as though that Sam was getting nervous as we neared the office. "Sam?" Her blue eyes met mine. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just that I'm nervous about the exams, that's all. I'm sorry if I worried you."

I thought I saw fear in her eyes, but I'm not sure. "You didn't worry me. It just seemed like something was troubling you, but don't worry I'm sure you'll do great on the exams." She gave me a warm smile. God, I love that smile. What am I thinking?

"Thanks, Ed." We reached the office, and I opened the door and let Sam go in first. I walked into the room after her and saw the colonel talking to her about something.

"Sam, are you ok? I hope that Fullmetal didn't do anything dirty to you. Did he?" he said, with a smug smirk.

"Shut up, bastard!" I screamed at him as I grabbed his military uniform collar. I pulled my auto-mail arm back getting ready to punch, but I feltsomeone grab onto my arm and they held on tight. I turned around to see that Sam was the one that stopped my fist from connecting with the bastard's chin.

"Ed, let go of him, please."

"Fine." I let go of him and folded my arms and looked the other way.

"Well, Fullmetal, it seems that you're no longer one of the military's dogs." I looked at him with a questioning look on my face. "Instead it seems that Sam has trained you better." I glared at him and pictured myself tying him to a metal pole, during a lightening storm, and watching him as he got electrocuted.

"Anyway, why did you want us to come here before the exams?" Sam asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck and tell you that I'll be one of the supervisors during the exams. I'll be asking you some questions along with the Furher and general Hakuro, and Basque Grand." With that said we walked to the room where the first part of the exams would be taking place.

I sat on the bench outside of the exam room, I couldn't help but remember the time when I was twelve, and I had to sit in a special chair for alchemists. I remember it had three legs and the legs were formed in a strange way. I remember that one question that if I answered wrongly I would have never been able to go through the two other parts of the exams. I heard the doorknob jiggle and I looked up to see Sam smiling her warm, beautiful smile down at me. I love that smile, wait what am I thinking I don't love Sam do I? I just found out yesterday that we were childhood friends.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I did?" she asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well, yeah! So how did you do?" I asked trying to sound excited.

"Well the Furher asked most of the questions, but I get to go onto the next part of the exams!" she said excitedly, jumping up and down.  
After she had her little hopping fest out of nowhere she hugged me. I could feel the heat rush up to my face forming a blush on my cheeks, at the suddenness of her embrace. "Thank you, Edward," she said, in a sweet and calm voice.

I returned her embrace, as I closed my eyes and smelled her wonderful scent, which smelled of lavender. "What are you thanking me for? You were the one in the room talking to them."

She pulled away from the embrace and locked her eyes with mine. "I know, I just felt like I needed to thank you, that's all." She smiled again and pulled me back into the embrace. She was so warm I didn't ever want to let go. I wished that we could stay that way forever, but of course, the bastard just had to come out of the room and gasp.

"Sam, quickly get away from him, he may be a pint sized pipsqueak, but he might rape you." The bastard smirked.

"Shut up, you bastard! Or else I'll shove your foot so far up your ass that it'll be comin' out of your mouth! Besides we were once childhood friends and it's going to stay that way!" Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Sam frown, did I say the wrong thing? Wait, why am I thinking about that?

Colonel bastard cleared his voice, which brought me out of my thoughts. "Anyway, Sam," he turned to look at her. "Can I see you in my office, please?" he asked, with something in his voice that made me uneasy, but I decided to ignore it.

"Sure, after you." The colonel started to walk away from us, she turned to look at me, "You can go back to the apartment I'll be there in a bit," she said before following after the colonel.

I turned and headed back to the apartment. I walked into the apartment and smelled something delicious. I walked into the kitchen and saw Al baking a cake. "That smells so good, Al." I tried to scoop up a thing of icing with my finger, but Al slapped my hand away.

"Brother, this is for Sammy," he said in a stern voice. Al and Sam almost act like brother and sister and al calling her Sammy just proves.

"So why are you baking her a cake?" I asked as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"I figured that she would go onto the next part of the exams so I baked her a cake."

"Well, guess what?" I said in a saddened voice. "She's…going onto the next part of the exams!" I said, faking Al out, trying to make him think that he made the cake for nothing.

"Brother that wasn't nice! I really thought that she didn't make it!"

I couldn't help but laugh at my little brother, but my laughing was short lived before Al asked, "Speaking of Sammy, where is she?"

"Colonel bastard wanted to see her in his office for something. I'm not sure what he wanted though." I thought Al was going to say something but we heard the door open and we immediately knew it was Sam.

She walked into the kitchen and I noticed that something was different about her but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Congratulations, Sammy!" Alphonse said, in his usual cheerful voice. "Brother told me that you get to go to the next part of the exams so I baked you this cake."

She smiled at him but it seemed so fake, like that something happened to her that would some how destroy her. It scared me that something bad could be happening to her right under my nose without my knowledge. "Thank you, Alphonse, but I think I'm going to take a nap I'm kind of exhausted." She turned and walked into her room and closed the door behind herself. I know something must be wrong, but what? What could it be? I sighed inwardly and decided that I would ask her after a little while and especially after I had a few pieces of the cake Al made.

Wow I never thought that I would get done with this chapter. If you're wondering what Royu-kun did to Sam in his office it will be in the next chapter. So don't fret. By the way, I had forgotten that the written exam was first and the interview was second I tried to fix it but I couldn't figure out a way to without screwing up the whole thing. So now the written test is second and the practical skills exam is still third, like it was originally. Anyway, R&R(


	3. It'll…Never…Be…OK!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of the characters, but I do own Sam Mist.

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I grabbed my suitcase and headed straight to my bathroom and closed the door quietly behind me. I dropped my suitcase on the floor, it made a thud as it hit the white tiled floor, I leaned up against the door and slid down it and pulled my knees up to my chest as I felt tears stream down my cheeks. I reached for my suitcase and opened it up, inside I saw my sweet release. That perfect little cutting knife that I knew that would help to know that I could feel instead of being numb.

I reached for it and I pulled my right sleeve up. I looked down at the many scars that I had put upon myself, searching for a new place where I could destroy my pale skin. Once I found the spot I drug the knife against my skin, I moaned in pure pleasure at the feeling of the knife cutting into my skin. It was so wonderful. I watched the blood run out of my new cut, as I felt more tears run down my face. I looked up at the ceiling as I made my arms and legs go limp. I closed my eyes, still feeling tears flow from my eyes, as the memory of what happened in the colonel's office came flooding back into my mind

We reached his office and he opened the door for me like any gentleman would, but I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I stepped inside his office and he must have followed after me, because I heard the door close and I thought I heard the door lock. Before I knew it the colonel had spun me around and was holding me in a tight embrace.

"I don't think I've told you this yet, Sam," he whispered in my ear, it sent a sickening shiver up and down my spine. "But I love goth girls. Do you want to know why?"

"Why," I asked before realizing it.

"I love them, because there's a sense of danger and rebelliousness about them that turns me on," he whispered again in my ear, in the most sickening voice.

He pulled me closer and I could feel a bulge rub against my leg. The colonel moaned softly in my ear. My eyes grew wide with realization as to what that bulge was. I felt warm lips touch the side of my neck, I gasped in surprise. I tried to get away from him, but his grip on me only tightened. My hands were at my sides so I couldn't move my arms. I stepped on his foot to see if he would let go. Instead he bit my neck, I cringed in pain. I could feel him start to move me towards the couch. Once we reached the couch he pushed me down onto my back. I quickly tried to get up but he quickly straddled my hips. He grabbed my hands and put them above my head. He held them with his left hand, and cupped my cheek with the other.

"You look so beautiful like this, you know?" he whispered. "I bet you'll look even more beautiful when you're covered in sweat and moaning my name," he said, huskily, with a smug smirk on his face.

"In you're dreams, you sick prick of a bastard!" I growled at him.

"Oh, come now, Sam. Don't you want to know what it feels like to have me in side of you? Me thrusting my thick, long, cock up inside of you hitting that special spot that makes you quake. And after hitting that spot so many times you scream out my name as you reach the overwhelming orgasmic pleasure. The many other women I've been with have told me that it feels…wonderful." He breathed in my ear. He moved his hand away from my cheek and he snaked it up under my shirt. He lifted up my bra and grabbed my breast.

I gasped and glared up at his stupid smug face, as he played with my nipple. I tried to scream but he captured my lips with his. I opened my mouth letting his tongue relish the taste of my mouth before biting down hard onto his tongue. He let go of my hands and covered his mouth. I punched him in the face and pushed him off of me onto the floor. I got up from the couch and clapped my hands before touching the doorknob to make the door unlock. I fixed my bra real quick before running out of the room and I stormed towards the Elric's apartment.

I heard a knock at the bathroom door and my eyes fluttered open.

"Sam, are you ok? You've been in there for about twenty minutes now." I heard Edward's sweet voice ask.

I wiped my eyes before replying, with a halfhearted giggle, "Yeah, I'm fine I guess I just fell asleep on the bathroom floor without realizing it."

There was no reply after awhile, before I heard him ask, "Sam, can I come in?"

My eyes grew wide; there was blood on the floor, blood on my arm, and blood on the knife. "Sure, but could you give me a minute?" I asked, reluctantly.

"Sure, I'll be sitting on your bed, ok?"

I nodded before saying "ok" back. I quickly opened up the cupboard underneath the sink and put my suitcase and the knife in there. I closed the cupboard and stood up and grabbed a washcloth and turned the faucet on letting it get drenched with water, before turning off the faucet and cleaning my wound. Once it was clean I got down on my hands and knees and cleaned the blood up off the floor. I made sure there was not a spec of blood before throwing the washcloth in the cupboard. I pulled my sleeve back down and walked out of the bathroom, to see Edward sitting on my bed like promised.

He looked so handsome with the light from the window shining on his beautifully tan face. The light made his beautiful golden eyes sparkle along with his hair. I sat down beside him, wishing I could run my fingers through his soft golden locks. "So what do you want to talk about?"

His amber eyes held so much strength as he looked at me. "I wanted to tell you that if there's anything you ever want to talk about then you can talk to me or Al. We won't judge you, we're your friends, we're here to help," he said with so much confidence that it kind of astounded me. He was also being so kind, it almost brought me to tears, but not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness.

I could feel my eyes start to water with joy. "Thank you, Edward," I said joyfully, as I pulled him into a warm embrace. I felt the tears stream down my face, as I buried my face into his shoulder. I felt him return the embrace and held me tight in a comforting manner. He was so warm and gentle; the feeling of me being held in his arms was wonderful. It felt like I was meant to be held like this forever, by him. I felt a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach. It was like how you feel when you're really happy to be with someone that you care about. Does this feeling I have mean that I like Edward more than a friend? Could this mean that I love him?

I pulled away from the embrace and looked into those beautiful golden orbs of his, and he looked into my gray-blue ones. It seemed like our faces were inching closer and closer, our eyes never leaving one another's. Our faces were so close, that I could feel his warm breath caress my lips. We hesitated, and then finally our lips met. I closed my eyes relishing the moment. His lips were so soft. I felt his tongue caress my bottom lip. I was scared I didn't know what to do, so I just opened my mouth and let his tongue explore mine. I moaned from the sensations that he was causing my body to feel.

"Brother, Sam." Our lips parted and a deep blush spread across my pale cheeks. "Is everything all right, you've been in there for awhile now," Alphonse said with worry.

I didn't know what to do so I just looked down at my hands. "Yeah, Al. Everything's alright." Ed responded back.

We heard Al's footsteps fade away, telling us that he had walked away from my door. I could feel Ed's gaze turn back to me. I felt his soft lips kiss the top of my head before saying, "I'm sorry about that. I guess it was just a in the moment kind of thing," he said, with concern heavy in his voice.  
I looked up at him, "No, it's ok. Besides…I…liked it." His eyes seemed to grow big, but then they calmed down. Probably because he saw the blush on my face.

Then the cutest thing happened, a deep pink blush spread across his face too. "Well, the truth is…I …liked it…too."

A small smile graced my lips. "Well since we both liked it…can we…do it…again?" I asked, nervously.

I saw him smile a warm smile that made my heart flutter. He reached his hand behind my head and pulled me into a passionate kiss. This one felt even better than the one before. It felt so nice to be kissed by him. I grew bolder, and this time I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He gladly accepted. Our tongues relishing each others mouths, as if we were trying to memorize each other's tastes. As if we were tying to memorize every crevice, every bump, Hell, even every taste bud.

Slowly I could feel him start to lower me onto my back. I couldn't help but panic. I pushed him away. He looked at me with worry stained eyes."Sam, are you ok? Did I do something wrong?"

I wanted to tell him that I thought he was the colonel, and that he was trying to rape me, but I didn't want him to worry any further. "No, no, that's not it at all. I just want to go slower." He looked at me like I had two heads. Then he made me worry, he started laughing.

"Sam, I was never even thinking about going past kissing. Do you want to know why?"

I nodded my head and responded, "Why?"

"Because I'm not ready to do that kind of thing yet."

I started laughing at my own stupidity. "Well that's good, because I'm not ready either."

We laughed for a little while before Edward said, "Well then it's settled, we won't go any further than kissing until we're sure we're both ready."

"Ok, that's a promise." We sealed the promise with a chaste kiss. We pulled away and he wiped the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. He kissed the top of my forehead before getting up and walking towards the door.

He looked back at me before saying, "Oh, and by the way, I ate all the cake."

He ran out the door with me chasing in pursuit, yelling, "Edward!"

Later that night after I gave Edward a mega wedgy for lying to me about eating all the cake. I was standing in my shower looking down at my scarred arms, letting the warm water cascade down my pale body. I wondered how long it would take until Edward and Alphonse found out about my cutting addiction. I wondered if they would hate me or just kick me out or even shun me. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes again. How many times had I cried that day, I wondered.

Damn it, I didn't want to cry. It shows that I'm weak; I don't want to be weak. I…damn it, why am I thinking about this? I should be happy, I have my very first official boyfriend, but why do I still feel so lonely? I have Ed and Al as a family now, and yet I still feel so empty inside. I turned off the shower and stepped out, I wrapped a towel around me and I walked back into my room. I put on my black long-sleeved shirt that I always wear at night and my black boxer type shorts. I clapped my hands and touched my hair making it automatically dry. I crawled under the covers and let the sweet feeling of sleep over take me.

I looked around me and saw nothing but total darkness. I looked down at myself and saw that I looked like how I looked when I was ten-years-old. I heard a shrill scream and I ran towards it with out even thinking. I heard the same scream repeatedly. As I neared where I heard the scream come from, I could see from where I was standing, which was five feet away, a man standing over a lifeless form. The man looked my way. My eyes grew wide, the man was my… "Father…" I whispered.

A devilish grin grew on his face. He held up a bloodied knife, I looked back at the lifeless form beside him, I looked at it more closely this time, I gasped, it was…"Mom." I busted down crying at the realization as to what I was dreaming. I buried my face in my hands as I sobbed. I heard fast footsteps coming; I looked up to see my father running at me, knife ready to stab me. I closed my eyes once again, and put my arms over my face protectively. I could feel his presence coming closer towards me. I braced myself for the feeling of having a knife being stabbed through my chest. I waited a few seconds, I didn't feel anything, no pain in my chest, no warm liquid pouring out of me, nothing, not a single thing. I opened my eyes and looked up to see…"Colonel?" I questioned. I looked at him closely, I could see lust heavy in his eyes, he licked his lips, which made me shiver with disgust.

I tried to get up and move away, but my arms and legs were strapped down. I looked up at my arms to see that they were secured with chains. I noticed that I couldn't see my sleeves, I looked down at myself to see that I was totally nude, and that I was back to my present age, in front of the man that had been trying to rape me for a little while now. I started blushing furiously, I started thrashing around desperately trying to get out of my restraints. My thrashing was useless, the restraints wouldn't brake.

"Thrash around all you want, but you'll never be able to get away." He got on his knees in between my legs. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his enlarged erection. He opened my mouth and stuck his tongue down my throat, making me gag. He kissed my fore head then my cheek before he whispered in my ear, "I love that you look so vulnerable like this I should have done this before." I felt a sharp pain in my lower regions, a loud moan escaped the man's lips. "Oh my God Sam you're so wonderfully tight." He moaned in ecstasy, as he thrust into my virgin entrance. The pain was so unbearable that I couldn't help but scream.

I woke up in a cold sweat, tears streaming down my face, screaming my lungs out. Edward and Alphonse busted down my door, both in fighting ready positions. Ed was wearing the same black boxers that I had seen him in this morning, and his beautiful blonde locks were set free from it's usual braid. Al, of course, was still in his suit of armor.

"Sam, are you alright?" Edward asked as he walked over to me, after he noted that there was no one in the room other than the three of us. He sat down on the bed beside me, and pulled me into a comforting embrace. I couldn't stop myself, I busted down crying in his comforting, strong arms. I could hear Al leave the room. I felt Ed kiss the top of my head and whisper, "It's ok, whatever it is, it'll be ok."

"No…it…isn't…Ed. It'll…never…be…ok." I sobbed into his strong, warm shoulder.

"Yes it will. I'm here now, you don't have to worry." It was quiet for a moment, other than the sobs and hick ups that escaped my lips, before he asked, "Would you like me to stay in here with you until you fall asleep?" He kissed the top of my head again. I nodded my head. I could feel him lie down, pulling me down with him. I immediately cuddled up to him, he pulled the covers up over us, and I could feel the sweet release of sleep over take me. Not having a single dream about my past, or the colonel.

I felt a nice warmth lying near me I couldn't help but cuddle closer to it. I opened my eyes and looked up to see two beautiful golden orbs staring back at me. I could feel my cheeks blush furiously. Edward smirked at me before saying, "You know, you look very cute when you blush," he kissed my forehead.

I blushed an even darker red, if that was even possible, and buried my face into his strong and well defined pectoral muscle. "I thought that you were going to leave my room once I fell asleep. Why were you sleeping in my bed with me?" I mumbled into his warm flesh.

"Well, I guess I got a little too comfortable and I accidentally fell asleep," he said as I could sense him smiling that warm smile that will always make my heart flutter. "But don't worry I didn't take advantage of you, I promise," he said, trying to make sure that I understood that he didn't do anything to me in such a vulnerable state.

I couldn't help but unburying my face and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips for caring about me. When I pulled away I went back to cuddling up to him. I closed my eyes and inhaled his sweet scent, he smelled of iron and some fragrance that I couldn't quite figure out what it was. "Are you smelling me?" he asked.

I couldn't help but smirk as I looked up at him, "And what if I am?"

He smirked back at me, "Then I guess I'm going to have to do this-" he started to tickle me under my armpits. I couldn't help but close my eyes and start laughing.

"Stop…that…tickles," I said between laughs.

He rolled out from under me and knelt beside me, still tickling me. "What do you say?" he asked devilishly.

"Please…stop," I said still giggling.

"Mmmmm…no."

All of a sudden I could feel something heavy onto top of my waist, and the tickling stopped. I opened my eyes to see Edward straddling me, our faces so close to one another's. Our lips crashed together instantaneously in a heated kiss. My eyes fluttered close once again. His lips were so warm and soft, it almost made me melt. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. I love that feeling of him over me, kissing me so deeply. I ran my fingers through the beautifully soft blonde hair. Our lips parted from each other's for some much need air, both of us gasping. I looked up at him to see those beautiful golden locks flowing off his shoulders like a beautiful gold waterfall. I ran my fingers through it ever so lovingly.

"You know, Ed," I said, a little breathless. "I think I like your hair down a lot more, than having it in a braid. It makes you look a lot…sexier," I whispered huskily.

An adorable blush spread across his tan cheeks. I pulled him back into the kiss and I loved every second of it, until we both heard someone clear their throat. Edward immediately got off of me and I immediately sat up. There in the doorway of my bedroom stood the colonel, leaning up against the doorframe smirking his ass off. I couldn't help but remember my dream last night. I quickly grabbed a hold of Ed's auto-mail arm without thinking.

"Well, well, Fullmetal, I see that you have been doing naughty things to our dear little Sam here," he said, sounding quite amused.

"Fuck you, bastard, besides what the Hell are you doing here anyway?" Ed about screamed his head off, while he was blushing furiously.

"Well I thought I'd stop by to tell Sam something about the exams, but I couldn't help but watch the very interesting show that you two were putting on." He started chuckling at his own words.

I couldn't help but blush furiously, "How much did you see?" I asked timidly.

"Oh, I'd say from when Fullmetal straddled you to well…I think you get the idea, but I don't think Fullmetal looks sexy at all with his hair down. I think it makes him look more like a transvestite," he said with a smirk.

"Fuck you, bastard! I do not look like a transvestite!"

"Colonel, you said you wanted to tell me some thing, what was it?" I asked interrupting their little quarrel.

He looked back at me with a gaze that gave me an uneasy feeling. "Right, I wanted to tell you that the next part of the exams you'll have to answer questions about alchemy on a written test. I will, once again, be a supervisor a long with the Fuhrer and General Hakuro and Basque Grand. There will be others in the room taking the same test. You have to get 90% of the test right to go on to the practical skills exam. If you do make it to the finals, now I have to warn you, but only one person from the finals will become a state alchemist."

I got a sick feeling in my stomach, I couldn't help but squeeze Ed's arm a little tighter.

Ed looked back at me, "You'll do fine, Sam, I'm sure of it," he said before he kissed the top of my head, making me blush.

Al appeared behind the colonel, "Oh good you two are awake," he said excitedly. "Breakfast is ready."

"Ok, Al, we'll be out in a minute," Ed replied. Al left to go God knows where.

"Anyway, I'd better get going, I have to help set some things up. Fullmetal, I trust that you'll show Sam where to go for the exams," the colonel said. I looked over at Ed as he nodded his head. "I'll see you later, Sam, and good luck," the colonel said as he waved goodbye.

I said goodbye in response as he closed the door to my room, leaving Edward and I alone. "Sam," I looked over at Ed, " you can let go of my arm now."

A deep blush spread across my face, "Sorry," I said earnestly.

"Sam?" He asked, after a few moments of silence, concern heavy in his voice, as he looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Why did you grab onto my arm when the bastard was in here?" I could see worry deep within his eyes.

"I don't know. Reflex, I guess," I said a little worried that he wouldn't believe me.

"Sam, don't lie to me. I can tell that it's something else," he said, sounding a little disappointed in me.

"I can't tell you," I said, deeply hoping that he wouldn't try to get involved with what was going on between the colonel and I.

"Why not?" he asked.

"At least not yet, I will when I'm ready." He looked down at his hands, as if he was saying that he felt like he was out of the loop. "I promise, Ed, I'll tell you when I'm ready."

He looked back up at me before saying, "Ok." He kissed the top of my head and I kissed his, before we both went to get breakfast and get ready for the day.

In the next chapter it's going to be a time warp, the reason why there's a time warp is because I don't know what I should write for when Sam takes the other two parts of the exams, and plus I really, really, and I mean really, want to write the lemon between Ed and Sam. Anyway R&R and remember the more you review the faster I update ;)


	4. I Love You, Ed

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of the characters, but I do own Sam Mist

Damn, time seems to go by so fast. Just two years ago, Sam and I started dating, and two years ago she became a state alchemist. She got a name that suits her quite well, the Death alchemist. Although, over the years it seems as though she's become more distant. Like she's with holding some deep dark secret that no one must know about. It's like she's afraid of something but I don't have the slightest clue as to what it could be. It seems like every time she comes out of the colonel's office the more distant she becomes. Maybe he's the reason for her distance, for her secrets and hiding behind her deceptive lies. Two years ago she would tell me why she was being so distant, but she keeps on avoiding me or telling me that she'd tell me eventually.

It's not that I don't trust her or anything or that I don't think that she can fend for herself, I'm just concerned for her is all. I worry that this secret, or whatever it is, is slowly eating away at her. I'm concerned that she could become depressed and that it could send her into a deep and dark place of remission and she will become even more secluded to the point of her just sitting in an empty room and staring out a window every day and night.

I'm scared of that happening. I don't want to lose my sweet and loving girlfriend. I love her too much and it would kill me to see her in such a way; to never see her sweet smiling face, to never hear her laugh again, to never even hear her beautiful voice again would just rip out my heart completely. I want to protect her all that I can, but I can't if she won't tell me anything.

"Hey, Ed!" Sam yelled, bringing me out of my thoughts. "What are you staring at?"

I looked over at the girl that's been haunting my thoughts. "Nothing I'm just thinking." I kissed her on the forehead making her blush an adorable hue that helped to remind me that she was still the sweet and smiley Sam that I knew and loved.

"Ed, not in public," she said in a low whisper.

I looked around forgetting that that we were on a train coming back from a mission in the east. "Sorry, I guess I kind of forgot that we were in public," I said feeling kind of embarrassed. I went back to looking out the window, thinking about how different Sam looked from when we were both sixteen. Sure she didn't look too different from two years ago, but her facial features did change a little. Her hair got a bit longer, and her hair also got a bit darker too. She's still, unfortunately, taller than me, but I've grown taller too. I'm about 5'5", and she's probably 5'8".

"Ed," Sam nudged my shoulder, bringing me back out of my thoughts. "We're here." I grabbed my things and followed Sam out of the train. Once we were somewhat faraway from the train station, I suddenly remembered that we had to report back to that bastard of a general. I sighed loudly, catching Sam's attention. "Angry that we have to report back to general bastard?" she asked without looking at me, still looking straight ahead.

"Yeah, I wish that we could at least have like a day after a mission is complete and then go and see him. But nooo, the damn Furher with his damn regulations say that we have to report back to that bastard right away," I ranted.

"Well think of it this way the sooner we see him the sooner you get to do something with…me." She looked over at me with a large grin on her face.

I let a devilish smile grace my lips. "Oh really, and what might that 'something' be?" I asked suggestively.

She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Something that will have you moaning my name in minutes." I couldn't help but blush, at thinking of all the possibilities, all the dirty and naughty things…I could feel my cock twitch at the thought of all of the different things she might do. I grabbed one of her wrists and practically dragged her towards Central in a fast run. I could hear her giggling behind me as we ran.

We arrived at head quarters a little breathless from all the running we had to do. "Geez, I didn't think that that would make you that horny," Sam exclaimed a little breathlessly, looking at the obvious bulge in my pants.

I couldn't help but blush and cover the bulge with my suitcase in a defensive manner. "Shut up!" I growled.

"Come on, Ed," she giggled. "Let's get in there so we can take care of that problem of yours, and fast." I was sure as Hell glad that Al was back in Resembool with granny Pinako and Winry. Al would probably tease the shit out of me about this. "Are you coming, Ed?" I looked back at Sam to see that she was a few feet away from me.

I nodded my head and jogged up beside her. We walked to the general bastard's office in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company. Once we reached the bastard's office, I opened the door to let Sam in first. I walked in after her to see that bastard smirking his ass off in my direction, probably thinking of a way to tease me about my, what I like to call, height disability. "Ah, Fullmetal, I see you're still shrinking," he said with that damn smug smirk of his.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE THAT ONLY SHRINKS WHEN THEY DRINK MILK?" I ranted. That damn bastard just started laughing at me. "Shut up, bastard. I just want to hand in this damn report and get the Hell out of here and away from you," I grumbled. I walked past Sam and up to his desk and I threw the report down and turned around and walked back to stand beside her. I folded my arms, disgusted that I was still standing in his office.

"Well Death, I'm sure that you're tired of being around Fullmetal," he said, again with that damn smirk of his.

"Shut up, Flame bastard."

I could see in his coal black eyes that he was thinking of a come back. "Don't yell too much, Elric, you might hurt yourself, since you're so short and all. Your small body might not be able to handle it."

"Shut up!" I ran towards him fist raised ready to punch, but I felt someone grab me from behind. I looked behind me to see Sam holding on to me tightly.

"Ed, calm down," she said in a gentle voice. She let go of me and stuck her hands in her pockets.

"You'd better listen to her, boss," Sam and I turned around to see Havoc walking into the room with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth as always. "You remember what the chief can do with his gloves." He walked up to Sam and gave her a friendly hug, and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. She looked back at me with a deep blush on her face. I gave her a questioning look and she mouthed to me that she would tell me later.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked back at the colonel. "So can we go now? Or are you just going to keep us here longer so you can make fun of my height?" I asked a little impatiently.

"Yes, Fullmetal, you and Death can go now." I turned around and grabbed Sam's hand and we ran out of the office, luggage in hand, towards the apartment.

We reached the apartment a little bit breathless from our running. I got out the keys for the room, for some reason I had a hard time trying to unlock the damn door, Hell I had to have Sam unlock it for me. When it was unlocked and she opened the door, we both walked in and I closed the door behind us. Once that door was closed the first thing I did was I dropped my suitcase right where I was standing and grabbed onto Sam's hand. I pulled her into a kiss filled with desire and lust. She dropped her luggage as well, and she led me to the couch in the family room. When we reached the couch she pushed me down on it as she hovered over me and stared down at me with lust filled eyes.

She bent down and whispered sensually in my ear, "Now how about we take care of that problem of yours." Her breath tickled my neck, making me moan softly. Her soft feminine lips caressed my neck sending a shiver of pleasure to race up and down my spine and then shot straight down to my groin.

"My pants are getting very uncomfortably tight, Sam," I said breathlessly, needing something to be done to me, something, anything!

"Well we'll have to take care of that now won't we?" she whispered mischievously in my ear, while lightly running her fingers over the bulge in my leather pants teasing me in the most alluring way. I couldn't help but moan from the wonderful sensation she was making me feel.

"Please, Sam, stop teasing me," I begged. She grabbed onto the zipper of my trousers and undid the rest of my pants. She pulled them down to my ankles revealing my baby blue boxers containing my very erect member. I blushed a little at the thought of what was about to happen between us. We've never done anything like this before. The only thing that we had done that would probably be considered sexual was shoving our tongues down each others throats. But never anything like this!

Suddenly I felt something warm wrap around my cock snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see Sam's right hand down my boxers. She swiftly moved her soft hand up and down my shaft and then rubbed my head with her thumb, and surprisingly her movements weren't at all hesitant or unsure, like she had done all of this before. The stimulation was amazing; all kinds of incoherent and inaudible noises came shooting from my mouth.

"Oh my…God, Sam!" I moaned hoarsely. She used her other hand to pull down my boxers, while she still pumped my length with the other. She pulled my boxers down to my ankles where my pants lay. I looked at her face as she licked her lips in an animalistic manner. "Sam, what are you-" I was cut off when I felt a warm wetness surround me. "Sam!" I moaned as she played with me in her mouth.

She seemed so skilled at this. Like the way that her tongue would lap at the tip and the way she knew just the right places to lick and suckle at. She would dig her tongue lightly into the opening of my cock. She would suck teasingly at the tip and then take me whole in the matter of moments. She would even use her teeth in a way that I didn't even think was possible to feel pleasure from. It made me wonder how she knew what she was doing felt so wonderfully good. I decided on asking her about it all later and just enjoy what was being done to me. I was getting so painfully hard, I could feel my sweet release start to tease me by the way that a warm feeling started to pool in my belly.

I tried finding something to grasp onto but found nothing and just decided on digging my fingers into the armrest of the couch. I watched Sam's head bob up and down as she deep throated me. She swirled her tongue around my shaft and then pulled back and licked my tip like a lollipop. She repeated the process before she did the most mind-blowing thing, she started humming. Her humming a tune on my cock sent me over the edge. I tried to pull away and pull my length out of her mouth but she just followed me. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I came in her mouth. "Sam!" I screamed out in my sexual high.

She swallowed every last drop of my seed that I had to offer, before she freed my limp member from her mouth with a wet popping noise. She gently kissed my flaccid appendage, before she leaned up to me and kissed me making me taste myself. It sounded very weird that I was tasting myself, but the taste wasn't too horrible. It was just salty and another taste that I couldn't quite think of. She pulled away from me, with a string of saliva that connected our lips; her breathing was heavy from our heated kiss. "Damn, Sam…that…was…" I was at loss for words of how wonderful that was.

She gave me a warm smile before she stood up and walked over to the kitchen. She came back with a washcloth in her hand. "Here, you can use this to clean yourself up," she said. She threw me the washcloth then sat down beside me.

As I cleaned myself off I remembered my question during our "activities." "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?" she asked as she looked over at me again.

"How did you learn how to do that?"

It seemed as though she didn't want to say or that she was just worried about something. "I don't know, I guess it was just instinct," she said with what sounded like she was unsure of herself.

"Yeah, I guess." We were both quiet. I wouldn't say that it was a comfortable silence, but it was OK. "I was wondering, would you like to go out to eat sometime?"

She looked back at me with a surprised yet happy look on her face. "That sounds nice, Ed, I would love to," she said with a warm smile. I smiled back at her before leaning over and pulling her into a kiss. That one simple kiss felt like the best kiss we had ever shared. It was filled with so much love and so much warmth, that I wanted to stay like that with her forever. Unfortunately for us though the phone rang. We pulled away, "I'll get it," she said sounding a little disappointed. She walked into the kitchen to where the phone was.

I sat there dwelling on the thought of how she knew how to give a blow job No one could possibly know how to give a blow job by pure instinct; it just didn't make any sense. Then a thought occurred to me, the only way someone knew how is if someone had taught them, but who would teach Sam? It could be Havoc, but she seems to be too comfortable with being around him. She would feel uncomfortable around the person that would be teaching her, wouldn't she? Or maybe it was the bastard…

Sam coming back into the room interrupted my thinking, "The general wants us to see him in his office," she said dryly.

I sighed heavily, "What does that bastard want now?" I asked irritably.

"He didn't say. He just said that he needed to see the both of us in his office right away." With that said we both headed towards the bastard's office.

We walked into his office to see him staring out his window seeming to be deep in thought. "OK, what did you want to see us for, general bastard?" I asked irritably.

He turned around to look at us, his coal black eyes starring intently at us. "Ah, Fullmetal, Death. Please, sit down," he said sounding somewhat cheerful.

"No thanks. Now tell us why the Hell we're here," I pushed stubbornly.

"Well if you insist-"

"Would you just tell us already," Sam interrupted irritably.

He cleared his throat before saying, "I've been assigned a mission-"

"So what does that have to do with us?" I asked wanting to get out of there.

"Would you let me finish, Fullmetal?" he asked sounding pissed.

He waited for a moment to see if we would interrupt him again. "I've been assigned a mission and you, Death, are going to come with me."

"Says who?" we asked in unison, sounding a little agitated.

"Hakuro, that's who. Anyway, we will be leaving tomorrow."

I suddenly realized something, "Wait, that's when Al comes home from Resembool."

"That's why I'm assigning for you and Al to go east. There have been chimera sightings there that need to be resolved." He waited a minute and looked at both of us, before continuing, "Death, I suggest that you get packed and I'll see you tomorrow at nine in the morning. You two are now dismissed." Before we left, I gave the general bastard a scowl and followed Sam out of the room.

Later that night after we had both had supper and played our nightly game of cards, it was time to go to bed. I laid in my bed for about an hour thinking about how Sam might act after she came home from her mission with that bastard. Would she stop talking to me all together or would she just hide in her room for the rest of her life. My thoughts were cut short by a knock on my door and Sam asking, "Ed, can I come in?"

I sat up in my bed. "Sure, come in." She opened the door, her hair was down out of her usual braids, making her hair flow over her shoulders like a strawberry-blonde waterfall with randomly assorted streaks of black.

She walked in and closed the door behind herself; she walked over and stood in front of me, locking her gorgeous blues eyes with my golden ones. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" she asked sounding a bit timid.

"Sure," I said with a warm smile plastered across my face. I scooted over far enough to allow her to crawl under the covers with me. Once she was comfortable enough she snuggled up to me and I kissed the top of her head. I felt her soft warm lips gently kiss my chest in response. As I lay there I listened to her breathing and watched her shoulders rise up and down with each in take of breath she took. I ran my fingers through her soft gorgeous blonde hair. Her breathing became deep and calm, telling me that she fell asleep. Soon I too fell asleep.

I felt something wet touch my navel and then wiggle around, I moaned from the stimulation. Then I felt something rub up against my groin, bringing my cock to life. "Mmmm…" I moaned.

Suddenly I felt warm breath ghost over my ear. "Edward." My eyes shot open to see Sam straddling my hips; her nightshirt opened half way to reveal her black bra. I couldn't help but blush at the beautiful sight before me. Her eyes were laced over with lust and desire, and her face was a bit flushed.

"Sam, what are you doing?" I asked, feeling a bit aroused. She rubbed her clothed cunt up against my clothed groin. We both moaned, it felt so wonderful!

"I couldn't help myself, Ed, you just looked so damn…appealing," she said her voice filled with desire. She leaned down and started to nip and suck on my collarbone pulling at the skin lightly and enticingly. She leaned forward and nibbled on my earlobe before going to my neck and started to suck, probably leaving a hickey. I reached underneath her and felt around to find the next button that was neglected to be undone. Once I found it I unbuttoned the shirt the rest of the way. I slipped it off her shoulders to reveal her beautifully pale skin of her's. She sat up, her eyes glazed over with lust.

I slipped her shirt off all the way, devouring the sight in front of me. "Sam, do you realize how much you are turning me on right now?" I asked in amazement of how bold she was being and of how amazingly beautiful she looked.

"By the way that your cock is pressing up against my pussy, then I would have to say yes, I do know how much I'm turning you on," she said seductively. She leaned down and pulled me into a heated kiss. I felt her tongue caress my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I decided that I'd make her beg even more. "Please," she begged against my lips, "I'll make it worth your while."

"You'd better," I whispered sensually. I opened my mouth and let her tongue explore my mouth. I flipped her onto her back so that I could straddle her hips. I examined her gorgeous body wanting to see what it felt like to have it under my tongue. I studied each dip and every curve, I observed how her pale skin glowed in the early morning light and loved how it almost glistened with perfection. I looked over at her arms hoping to see more of her glorious exotic skin tone but was faced with nothing but..."Cuts?" I looked up at her quizzically and worriedly.

She looked away from me as if she was too embarrassed or too ashamed by what I found on her. "It's nothing. I got hurt a lot when I was little," she said her voice filled with regret.

"Sam, these cuts are practically brand new," I said concerned about her well-being and whether she were hurting herself.

"Just forget about it, it's nothing."

There was that distance again, always pushing me away, sometimes it seems like I don't even know her anymore. "Sam, please tell me what all these cuts are about."

She seemed to look over at the clock, she almost seemed like she was trying to avoid the whole confrontation. "Crap, I'm gonna be late." She pushed me off of her and she ran out of my room.

I got out of my bed and followed after her. I found her in her room packing her bags for the mission that she was going on that day. I leaned up against the door frame as I watched her movements curiously and carefully. "Sam, please just tell me. I'm worried."

She stopped what she was doing to look at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of her's, she gave me a sad looking smile as she walked over to me and cupped my right cheek. "Ed, it's sweet that you're worried about me, but I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself. When I can no longer handle what I'm going through then I'll tell you. I have everything under control. So there's nothing to worry about. So stop worry about me. OK?" She kissed my forehead sweetly and gave me the sweetest smile she could muster and then went back to packing her things. I knew that she was right, but I know her too well now that I know that whatever she's holding back will come back to bite her in the ass in the end…

I sighed heavily and walked over to her bed and sat down begrudgingly and watched her pack up the rest of her things. When she put the last of her things in her suitcase she looked back at me again, "Don't you have to get packed and ready for a mission too?" she asked me irritably.

"Yes, but I'm not going to get ready until Al gets back…" I said smirking, deciding on forgetting the whole matter and moving on for now. "But right now I have something else that needs to be taken care of." We both looked down at my boxers to see a giant bulge.

"Well…" I looked back up at her to see lust heavy in her eyes, "I would love to take care of that in a new way, and I don't mean I'm going to give you a hand job or a blow job this time."

It took me a while to figure out how else you could take care of this other then those two ways, but when it finally clicked I was slightly amazed by what she was inquiring. "Sam, are you implying that," I had to pause for a moment to gather my thoughts, "You want to…"

"Yes," she said lustily, "I want to do this with you."

I was at a loss for words. Did she really want to lose something so precious to me? And did she really want to take mine as well? "Sam, I don't know what to say-"

"Then don't speak," she said putting her finger to my lips as she straddled me again. I looked deep into her wonderful storm-grey eyes past all the lust and all the desire to see if she was really telling the truth. I gave her a warm smile as I cupped her face and pulled her into a deep loving and passionate kiss. I laid on my back pulling her down with me. Soon our kisses of love and passion became rushed in our lust and desire. And soon she was laying in her bed totally topless; no shirt and no bra, I was straddling her hips and playing with her nipples, my movements unsure and hesitant, as I heard lustful moans escape her lips.

"Wait," I looked up at her flushed face, her breathing much faster then when we started. "Slow down, Ed. I want my first time to last. Don't you for yours?" she asked breathless. I nodded my head and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. I laid soft butterfly kisses all over her flushed face. First I started up at her forehead, then around below her eyes and above her lips. Next the kisses went near her chin. I kissed her on the lips one more time before my kisses descended down to her neck. I bestowed lovely kisses all over her face, cherishing her subtle beauty. I relished the taste of her skin as I nipped, licked, sucked and left many marks of desire on her beautifully milky white skin, earning soft moans as I did so.

After I was happy and content of marking her neck as mine, I moved down to her collar bone and did the same thing I did to her neck. As I did all these things to her, her moans got louder and deeper, signifying the pleasure I was giving her. Once I had enough fun with her collarbone, I journeyed down to her beautifully developed breasts. I stared at them for a minute then I stared at the rest of her. "You're breath taking you know that?" I told her making her cheeks turn a cute pink color.

"You're embarrassing me," she mumbled, with a little pout. I couldn't help but smile at how undeniably adorable she was being. Suddenly I felt a tug at my boxers. "I want to feel my skin against yours," she said still a little embarrassed. I kissed her on the lips again almost like I was accepting her request. I probed her lips with my tongue, desperately asking for entrance, which she gladly obliged. We relished the taste of each others' mouth's, which tasted of chocolate and peanut butter, it was an odd mixture of the two tastes but yet it was a nice combination. She moaned as our tongues rapidly ran over each other, and as I made her tongue enter into my mouth so I could gently and lovingly suck on it. We pulled away from each other for some much needed air. We stared into each others eyes, listening to our shallow intakes of air. I could see worry and unsureness deep within those gray-blue eyes of hers. It made me wonder if I was pushing her too far, making her uncomfortable in any way. I would feel so guilty if I took her virginity without her consent. I don't know what I would do if she hated me. "Ed?" Sam asked, concern laced her voice. "Are you OK, Ed?"

I didn't like hearing her voice filled with worry, it made me feel guilty. I don't deserve her to worry about me, I don't deserve anyone to worry about me, but I didn't want her to know that so I just gave her a warm smile of reassurance. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." I had to stop for a minute to think about what I was going to say to make sure I wouldn't hurt her feelings. "Listen, Sam, are you sure-"

She put her finger back up to my lips to quiet me. "Yes, Ed, I'm sure. And I know that once we do this that there's no turning back," she seemed to be looking deep into my eyes. "Ed, I trust you with all my heart. I can trust you when you tell me that you would never hurt me." She paused for a moment seeming to be thinking about something. "Do you want to know why I trust you?"

"Why?" I asked curiosity nipping at me.

"It's because when you tell me something that's truthful, I can see it in those beautifully exotic golden eyes of yours. When you tell me the truth I get a feeling in my gut that tells me so, and that's why I trust you, and I want to do this with you." She started giggling before she continued, "I know I must sound cheesy and stupid but what I'm telling you I trust you with all my heart."

"Your not being cheesy or stupid, Sam. I love that you can trust me so much. But I'm just worried and nervous."

"Well you're not the only one. I'm nervous too, but I have a feeling in my gut, and it's telling me that you would never do any thing to harm me," she reassured me with a warm smile. She cupped my face as she rubbed the ends of my eyebrows with her thumbs. She pulled me down and kissed me on my forehead with those soft lips of her's. "Now please, Ed, or do I have to…rape you," she said sensually.

I couldn't help but chuckle at what she said, before I pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. I broke the kiss before standing up and taking off my boxers as she did the same with her's. Once we both discarded of the articles we looked back at each other, our eyes glazed over with lust. I couldn't help but lick my lips, she was just so damn mouth watering. I looked her up and down, she was covered with a light sheen of sweat. I looked up at her face to see that she was blushing. I smiled down at her thinking about how cute she looked when she was flustered. "Did I ever tell you that you're absolutely adorable when you're blushing?" I smirked down at her when her blush only deepened.

"Bite me (1)," she mumbled, as she averted her gaze.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. "I'll take that as an invitation," I said after I was done chuckling, I went back to straddling her, seeing her blush an even darker hue. I leaned down and kissed her on the fore head, before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked still worried that I might be taking advantage of her. Although my growing need was getting very painful I tried to ignore it.

She pulled me down so that I was lying on top of her. She licked my lips before saying, "Ed, how many times do I have to tell you this, yes I'm ready. I…I love you, Ed." The last part was but a whisper.

My eyes grew wide, how long had I waited to hear those three words? I could feel my eyes start to water with happiness. When was the last time I heard those words from someone I really cared about? My mother always told me that she loved me, but I haven't heard that from someone in almost seven years. Those words were absolutely beautiful music to my ears.

"Ed?" Sam said concern heavily laced her voice once more. "Are you OK?"

I gave her a gentle smile and kissed the top of her head, "Yeah, I'm fine." I kissed her on her forehead again, "I…I love you too, Sam."

She gave me a warm smile, before pulling me into another deep, passionate kiss. We pulled away from the kiss, I could feel her beneath me start to spread her legs far enough, I repositioned myself so that I was able to penetrate her. "Are you ready?" I asked, trying to not just shove my dick into her and fuck her brains out.

"Yes, I love you, Ed," she said with more confidence then what she had the first time she said it.

"I love you, too." I gave her one last kiss before pulling away and slowly shoving my length into her.

She made a grunting noise as I penetrated her; it made me wonder if I was hurting her. I stopped and asked, "Are you OK?"

She nodded her head before answering, "Yeah, it…just hurts…a little." Her breathing was shallow.

I started panicking, I didn't want to hurt her, I wanted this to be enjoyable for the both of us, but right then I was the only one that was being pleasured. "Do you want me to stop?" I asked concerned.

"No, no, just…give me a minute," she said her breathing still a little labored. I kissed her on the forehead, while I waited for her to adjust to my size. After a little while she nodded her head informing me to continue. I quickly pushed myself in the rest of the way up to the hilt. Our noises mixed together in the open air as she screamed and I moaned. I waited a moment for her to adjust again. When she nodded I slowly started to thrust in and out of her. I looked down at her face to see that she closed her eyes tightly as tears streamed down her face. I kissed and licked after the tears trying to comfort her. I moaned from feeling her grab onto my ass and pushed me into her fast and hard. She repeated that and this time we both moaned. "Faster…Ed," she breathed.

I thrust into her harder this time making a moan escape her supple lips. "Sam!" I moaned, "You're so wonderfully tight." The only sounds in the room were the moans of pleasure escaping our lips, and the bed creaking from each time I thrust back into her fast and hard. The sound of sweaty skin slapped against sweaty skin and ragged breathing echoed through out the room.

"Faster…Ed, faster!" she said as she thrust her hips down in sync with my thrusts.

"Sam, I'm…gonna…"

"Ed, I…want you… to cum…inside…me," she said between moans of pleasure.

I kissed her deeply, one last time, before we both came in unison; we moaned each others names as I did so. We laid there; listening to each others shallow breathing, my head resting against her sweat soaked chest. As our breathing went back to normal I pulled out of her watching her face as she made a hissing noise. Her face was soaked with sweat and her bangs were sticking to her pale face. I wiped the hairs away from her face and kissed her forehead kindly. I rested my head back down on her chest, listening to her racing heartbeat. I felt soft hands run through my hair in a comforting way.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but…I have to get ready to go soon," she said softly almost sounding a tad disappointed.

I started chuckling. "I know, but can we stay like this for a little longer?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, as long as you help me get a shower."

"Deal." I chuckled, again. "I love you, Sam," I said with pure love and joy in my voice.

"I love you, too, Ed," she responded back. We laid there enjoying each others company, lying there in the glow of the aftermath, when I felt a pat to my ass. "OK, Ed, I really need to get ready." I got off of her and headed towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stepped in before Sam and let the water cascade down my body. She stepped in the shower and we washed each other clean from our sweat, letting ourselves love the other even more.

_(1) I like to say bite me a lot so I thought it would be fitting if I used one of my favorite quotes._

_I realize that it's been forever since I've updated anything and I am truly sorry for that. School has gotten in the way as well as other things but it's what ever. I know the lemon kind of sucks but I try my hardest to make good ones, this one on the other hand, just kind of fell flat to me. Any way R&R please._


	5. What the Fuck do You Mean Newly Weds?

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of the characters, but I do own Sam Mist.

The bastard general and I sat in somewhat of an uncomfortable silence. I was starring out the window dwelling over thoughts about this morning. How Ed and I showed just how deep our love is for each other, but other than that, damn was it hot. The sweat trickling down his entire body, in each in take of breath was ragged, and his moans were filled with lust and desire. I almost drooled from the thought of how damn sexy he looked; his hair sticking to his sweat covered face, his face scrunching up he thrust deeply into me, the whole sight was just so damn…arousing. I couldn't help but feel horny from the thought of it all. "What are you smiling about?" The bastard asked interrupting my thoughts.

I didn't even realize that I was smiling. I turned around to see him smirking his legendry smirk at me. "It's nothing, I was just thinking about our favorite blonde-headed shrimp that we all know and love," I said earnestly.

He chuckled at my statement, "Yeah, speaking of Fullmetal, how are you and him getting along as a couple?" he said as he readjusted himself in his seat so he could get more comfortable.

I almost forgot that he knew that Ed and I have been dating, he learned about us two years ago. We were in my bed; Ed was straddling my hips, kissing me deeply, both of us in sheer happiness. "Every thing's going fine between us, we have our quarrels every now and then, but other than that it going fine," I said smiling. I went back to looking out the window, but my starring was cut short, again…

"So, how far have you and Fullmetal gone in your relationship with him?" he asked sounding a bit nosy.

I didn't understand why he was being so nosy. Could it be that he just wanted to make small talk or did he just want to get off in some sick and twisted way? It just didn't make any sense to me. "Ummm…general, don't you think that's a little personal?" I asked, curious as to why he wanted to know how far Ed and I have gotten in our relationship.

He seemed to be planning something. "I don't think so, we're both adults here, are we not?" he asked, with something in his voice that made me feel uneasy.

"Yes, we are, but still, I don't think it's any of your business of what goes on between Ed and I," I said, trying to get away from the subject.

He smirked at me, why the Hell would he be smirking at me? "By the way you're responding tells me that you and Fullmetal have had sex, am I right?"

I couldn't stop the blood from rushing to my face, "It's none of your damn business, damn it," I mumbled, feeling kind of embarrassed.

"So you have?!" he said sounding surprised yet his voice was telling me that he was smirking. "So how was it? Was it horrible or was it amazing?"

He was really starting to piss me off with all the questions about Ed and mine's sex life. I felt so uncomfortable, I started to fidget in my seat, I had to stop the questions. "OK if I tell you will you promise to stop asking me so many questions?" I asked feeling irritated towards the man sitting across from me.

"Just as long as you answer all my questions."

"Fine," I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. "Yes, Ed and I have," I said a blush rising back to my face.

"When did you guys first have sex?" he asked amused by my embarrassment.

I had to take another deep breath, wishing he would stop asking me so many questions. "Ummm…this morning," I said quietly, probably not loud enough to hear.

"Sorry, Death, but I can't hear you."

I hate him so much right now, "I said…it was…this morning," I said loud enough for him to hear this time.

"Wow, you mean right before the train ride?" he said sounding quite surprised. I nodded my head, man was I feeling uncomfortable, I mean, I'm talking about my sex life with my superior officer. It just didn't seem like the kind of conversation you would have with someone like him. "So did it suck or was it amazing?"

I just wanted to scream at him to stop asking me about that morning, but I was scared to for some reason. "It didn't suck," I mumbled.

He made a scoffing noise, "Oh come on now, Death, you have got to be kidding me. He's so short, how could he be good?"

Ok, now he's making me mad. I thought, angered that he would go so low as to say that Ed couldn't possibly be good in bed. "Fine if you don't think I'm telling the truth, then why don't you try sleeping with Ed and then you'll find out I'm right and you're wrong about him, bastard!" I cried, clearly agitated.

He started to laugh at me loudly, "Yeah right, like I'd ever screw Fullmetal."

"Are you done?" I asked, really wanting this conversation to end. "Cause if you are I'm going to take a nap," I closed my eyes and rested my head against the window, listening to the train run on their tracks. Soon I felt the sweet release of darkness over take me.

"Edward," I moaned softly as he softly nipped the nape of my neck. I fondled him through his military pants as I straddled him in his chair.

"That's not how you're supposed to address your superior, first Lt. Mist," he breathed against my neck.

"I'm sorry, lt. colonel Elric," I whispered in his ear before unzipping his pants and pulling out his engorged erection. I squeezed it twice earning a low and deep moan emanating from his throat. I smoothly, yet teasingly, ran my hand up and down his shaft earning deep moans of pleasure from him. I gave it one more slight squeeze before standing up and pulling my pants, along with my underwear, down to my ankles. I went back to straddling his hips before reaching behind him for the bottle of lube on his desk. I opened the bottle and poured some of the lube on my hands. I gently spread the lube on his erection before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

I repositioned myself over his length; I slowly lowered myself, hissing from the pain. I stopped lowering myself about halfway waiting until I was ready to lower my self down more. Once I was ready lowered myself down to the hilt. Again I waited for the pain to go away, I felt Ed caress my bottom reassuringly. I rested my forehead against his; our breath intake was very shallow. I gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead before I slowly started to ride him. Moans escaped our lips, I opened my eyes to see the bastard sitting under me, running his hands under my shirt and grabbed my breasts. "General…" I moaned closing my eyes tightly. The general was fucking me, why was I enjoying it?

"Sam…" I heard his hoarse voice call out. "You're so wonderfully tight…Sam."

"Roy…" I moaned again.

"Sam…Sam…Sam…Sam!"

I opened my eyes to see the general standing over me, his deep obsidian eyes staring down at me. "Death, we're here," he said smirking that damned smirk that I hate so much. I nodded my head before getting up and stretching with an exaggerated yawn escaping my lips. I picked up my luggage and walked off the train with the general. We walked for a while in a comfortable silence before the general bastard spoke up, "So, Death, what did you dream about?" he asked with a hint of a lecherous tone in his voice.

Why did he want to know what I was dreaming about? "Nothing," I said still facing forward keeping a calm face.

He chuckled a little, "Really, cause I could of sworn I heard you moan Fullmetal's name and then mine, or was I just imagining that?" I couldn't stop the blood from rushing to my face; I had forgotten that I tend to talk in my sleep sometimes. "So, really what did you dream about?" He seemed to be waiting for me to answer but I didn't talk. "Fine then, I'll just have to guess." He stopped, seeming to be thinking about what I might have dreamt about. "Well, I heard you call Fullmetal a Lt. colonel, so you were probably dreaming that you were his first Lt. Which means that you could have been dreaming about having sex with him in his office. Although after awhile I heard you call me by my rank and then by my name. So that means that either you were having a threesome with Fullmetal and I or that first you were having sex with Fullmetal and then at some point your dream changed into having sex with me. How am I doing so far?" He smirked at me smugly, with an all-knowing look in his eyes. I could see out of the corner of my eye that he turned his head to look me up and down with that damned smirk plastered on his face again. "So which is it? Did you have a dream that you were having sex with Fullmetal and then me, or did you dream about having a threesome with Fullmetal and I?" he asked mockingly.

Should I just pretend that I ignored him or should I just answer him? If I ignored him he might just give me the third degree. If I answer him then he'll just mock me and ask more questions. Either way I was screwed. "Fine, I dreamt that Ed and I were in his office having sex, and then at some point I opened my eyes and realized that I was having sex with you," I said as fast as I could so I could get this conversation over with.

"Oh ho ho, so you were having a wet dream about me. So did you enjoy me inside you, calling out your name in pure ecstasy?" he smirked.

Argh! Damn it, I was right, he would ask me more questions, I should have just taken the third degree. "Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?" I grumbled as I stared down at my feet as we walked.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, "Oh, come on, I can't be that horrible towards you. Hell, I'm a saint towards you compared to how I treat Fullmetal."

I wiggled and struggled my way out of his touch before stopping and turning to face him, "Yeah, and the way you treat him is what makes me hate you! He's gone through so much pain and so much torture, he holds all his feelings inside and no one tries to comfort him! He only comforts others when they're going through something, and don't tell me that you didn't have anyone to comfort you during Ishbal, because Lt. Hawkeye and brigadier general Hughes already told me that they comforted you many times!" I glared up at him.

He stared down at me with that same stare he gives when he's serious, "What are you implying, Death?"

"What I'm saying is that you should respect Ed a lot more than you do now, or some day he'll betray you!" I said stubbornly.

"Hphm," was all he said before pushing past me and walking forward towards the hotel. I stood there watching him for a while before following after him. I walked some distance behind him wondering if he would stop being so cruel to Edward, and he would treat him with more respect instead of treating him like some worthless piece of trash. All I wanted is for Ed's life to be a little bit easier for him. I love him so much, and I just want him to be happy. I almost sound like a mother towards him.

I heard the footsteps in front of me stop. I looked up to see the bastard looking at me and standing in front of the hotel that we were staying at, it was a little outside the heart of New Optain. I walked past him into the hotel and up to the front desk and flashed the lady there my pocket watch. She had long brown hair that flowed gently past her shoulders; black plastic glasses framed her green oak-leaved eyes. I could plainly see a wedding ring on her right hand on her ring finger. She was a very pretty woman so it didn't surprise me that she was married. Her uniform was a black polo shirt with light blue denim jeans. She seemed to be about 5,9" and she seemed to be probably in her late twenties or early thirties, and she had a very slender figure.

"Are you Major Samantha Mist?" she asked politely.

"Yes ma'am, I am. May I have the room key?" I asked wanting to just to get a shower and go to bed.

"Yes ma'am, Major Mist."

"Please, call me Sam," I said agitated that she called me by my rank.

She handed me the room key, "Here you go, Sam. The room number is on the key."

"Thank you…"

"The name's Kate," she said with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, Kate," I said smiling warmly, before reaching out my hand to shake her's and she returned the shake.

"It was nice to meet you too. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you too. Bye."

"Bye," she answered back before I went off to find my room.

I walked over to the stairs instead of the elevator. I've always liked to take the stairs when I sleep in hotels, I like to walk around the hotel using the stairs to figure out my surroundings, and plus I like to find the stairs that lead to the roof. Once I found the stairs I started to descend to the top of the stairs to the floor where my room was located so that I could drop off my luggage in my room. Once I found my room I quickly opened the door and dropped the bag inside, not caring where it landed. I walked back down the long hallway to the stairs where I came from. I walked the rest of the way up the stairs until there was nowhere else to go but the door in front of me that read "Roof."

I opened the door to feel the cool summer night's breeze hit my face. I closed the door behind me, I stared up at the starry night thinking how beautiful it looked when we weren't in the city. I just wish I could share this beautiful sight before me with Ed. I sat down beside the door and just stared up at the sky, 'I wonder what Ed's doing right now?'

I heard the doorknob turn beside me, I looked up to see the general bastard standing there. "Some how I knew you'd be up here." I looked back up at the sky, completely ignoring him. I didn't want to talk to him, I was still mad about earlier, I wanted him to leave so I could cool my heels more. I saw from the corner of my eye that he had sat be side me. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to upset you. Sometimes I don't think before I speak, and you're right I do need to treat Fullmetal with more respect. He's gone through more shit than the both of us put together."

I sat there listening to his kind words, happy that he saw that Ed really does suffer more than anyone, because of the large burden that was put on his shoulders when he tried to bring his mother back. He lost his arm and leg and Al lost his body. Ed loved his brother so much he'd do anything for him, I saw that the night Al got his body back, about a year and a half ago.

Flashback

The room filled with a bright light as Ed and I clapped our hands and kneeled before the carefully calculated circle in front of us. The light shone so brightly that it was almost blinding. A large gate-like thing appeared before us; it seemed to have an ancient language inscribed all over it, with a giant eye at the top of it, and a strange decoration on it made it almost make it seem like it was something that belonged in a church. I remembered it from the last time I saw it about six years ago. The doors opened to reveal many eyes staring back at us, the bodies but only black masses.

"I'm here for my brother's body," Ed said determined to get his brother's body back to normal.

"What price will you pay?" asked a deep, emotionless voice, the voice seemed to be emanating from some where inside the gate.

Ed pulled out a red stone from his pocket. He stared at it for a few seconds, "I've searched for this damned thing for so long now, and finally I'll be able to get back what's rightfully Al's." I could see tears well up in his eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. He looked up at me with tear filled eyes and gave me a soft smile. I returned his smile before he looked back towards the gate and rose up his hand. "For my brother's body, I'll give you the Philosopher's stone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation.

A single black hand came from the mass of dark masses and eyes, the hand reached for the stone and grabbed it. The hand receded back into the gate. Ed and I were back kneeling down in front of the circle. We looked up to see a body lying in the middle of the circle, behind all the smoke. Ed stood up and ran towards the body, I stood up after him and walked towards the form. I stood over the form to see that it was Alphonse. Ed covered Al with his cloak so he wouldn't get cold, since Al was lying there showing everything.

Ed sat beside Al, I could see that he was trembling. I sat down beside him and pulled him into a warm embrace. He started crying into my shoulder, "Sam…I finally…did it…I got…him his…b-body back!" he cried. I rubbed small circles on the small of his back, while kissing the top of his head trying to comfort him. After a while his crying ceased, he picked up his brother and carried him out of the empty warehouse.

End of flashback

That was the first time I had ever seen Ed cry in years since we were kids. "Has Ed said yet of what he wants to do since he's got his brother's back?" The bastard general said interrupting my thoughts.

"Ed hasn't said anything yet, he's thought about it before but he hasn't decided what he's gonna do now," I said still staring up at the nighttime sky.

"What are you going to do?"

Why did he ask me that I've told him I don't know how many times that I'm staying in the military to help with the investigations, or was he just trying to make small talk again? "I thought I told you that I'm staying in the military to help with investigations." I could see out of the corner of my eye that he turned to look at me with those deep dark eyes of his.

"Death, before the Ishbal war they taught us to know when people are lying to us."

"What's your point?" I asked as I turned to look back at him.

"My point is, Death, that I know that you're lying to me."

'Shit.' I thought while trying to keep my face as calm as possible. 'I forgot that before Ishbal started the Furher taught everyone how to tell when someone's lying.'

"Don't worry, whatever the reason is that you joined the military, I won't tell the Furher." I could see something deep with in his eyes that made me not want to trust him with my secret of why I really did join.

'Should I really trust him? Does he really mean what he said? What was that look in his eyes that I just saw?' those were the thoughts running through my head. I just decided to stare back up at the sky. "Why did you join the military, general?" I asked trying to see if his motives were the same as my fake reason. "It couldn't be because of the power, or maybe you did it for the good pay." I looked back at him, "So what was it, huh?"

"It wasn't for the money or the power." He looked back up at the sky, "When I was about your age, I realized that I had no real talents other than my alchemy. It took me about five years to perfect the kind of alchemy that I do. After I perfected it I realized that this world we live in is slowly rotting, and that someone new needed to take control of this country. Hughes promised he'd help me to the top, but after he died he was promoted two ranks higher."

"Yeah, but why Furher? I mean, to me, you seem like the kind of guy that just wants to get married and settle down and have a job in wielding. Why would you just throw it all away for a dream that might never come true?"

He looked back at me, "Like I said before this world is rotting."

"Yeah, but do you think you're good enough to be Furher?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he paused seeming to be thinking about something. "But I have good ideas that could change everything about this world."

"I see," I replied. Then a thought occurred to me, "You do realize that you'll have a lot more paper work to do, right?"

He started chuckling at me, "Yes, I do realize that," his chuckling stopped as quickly as it started, "but it's all worth it."

We sat in silence staring up at the beautiful night sky before us. A thought occurred to me, why didn't he ask me the true reason why I joined the military two years ago? We were alone plenty of times, he could have asked me any of those times, but why now? Why two years later? It just didn't make any sense. Was he plotting something to use against me? What was he planning by asking me this? If so, was it something bad or something good? "How did you know that I'd be up here?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him looking my way, "You just seem like the type that would go some where private like this to think and cool down after a fight or something."

I couldn't help but smile alittle, he was right I do like to come to private places like this. "Or sometimes I like to go up on the roofs of buildings at night so I can just look at the beautiful night sky. I do this back at the apartment's roof too. Everything's just so peaceful and tranquil and I look up at the night sky, sometimes I'll accidentally fall asleep up on the roof just admiring the glorious stars."

"Does Fullmetal sit on the roof with you too?" he asked curiously.

"No he doesn't know that I like to hide on the roof even when we were little I never told him that I sat on the roof of my house."

"Why doesn't he know?"

"I don't like it when people know where I like to hide, it makes me feel like they'll find out all my deep secrets."

"So no one but me knows where you hide at," he stated.

I nodded my head still staring up at the night sky. "I guess this means I'll have to find a new hide out," I chuckled and he chuckled along with me.

"So does this mean that you'll tell me the true reason why you joined the military?" he pushed, after he stopped giggling.

Why was he being so pushy and persistent about that? "I've told you already, I joined to help, and there's no other reason," I said agitated.

"Death, I'll be able to help you with whatever it is, if you tell me," he explained.

"I said, I joined to help, so stop being such a damned pushy bastard!" I yelled angered, as I looked at his calm face. I got up and walked back down the stairs to the floor that held my room. I could hear footfalls behind me, I walked faster and so did the footsteps. Once I found my door I got out the key and unlocked the door before stepping in the room and slamming the door shut behind me. I leaned up against the door and slid down it as I looked around the room. It had one bed and on one the bed was a suitcase, it wasn't my suitcase though mine was lying carelessly by the closet, which was by the door. I saw a tag on the suitcase on the bed; I stood up and walked towards the item. I lifted up the tag as I read it out loud, "Property of Roy Mustang."

Why the Hell was that jackass's suitcase sitting on my bed? I heard the lock turn on the door, I turned to see the bastard himself standing in the doorway. "Why the Hell is your suitcase sitting on my bed?" I asked not liking the situation.

"We're sharing a room," he answered coolly.

My jaw practically dropped to the floor, "What the Hell?!" I screamed, "What dumbass decided that?!"

"The hotel people did, Death," he said calmly.

"Why the Hell did they?!" I yelled.

He sighed heavily, "Because, Death, this was the only room they had left."

I hate this! "Fine then, I'm sleeping on the roof," I went to reach for my suitcase, but a strong hand grabbed a hold of mine. I looked up to see the bastard general hovering over me. "Let go," I growled, wishing I were spitting venom in his eyes.

"Look, Death, I don't like this any more than you do, ok?" he paused for a moment, "Listen, I'll make it up to you, tomorrow, when we go to get lunch, I'll let you choose the restaurant and I'll pay for it. How's that sound?"

I thought about it for a moment. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden, a minute ago he was being a jackass and now it's like he's a different person. "Fine, but could you let go of my hand?" I asked irritably.

He reluctantly let go of my hand before moving over to the bed and placing his suitcase on a chair before opening it and pulling out something. "I'm gonna get ready for bed. You should do the same." I nodded my head before moving my suitcase over to the bed and pulling out the nightshirt and boxer-type shorts, I always wear. I looked up at the bathroom door to see the bastard general stepping out of the bathroom, in blue boxers and a white tank top. "Your turn." He said smoothly, before walking over to his suitcase and grabbing a book. He laid down on the bed looking very relaxed.

I walked into the bathroom and set down my clothing before looking at my reflection in the mirror. I turned on the faucet and rinsed off my face before turning it off and drying my face off. I put the towel down and started to undress myself only leaving on my under wear and my black tank top. I got myself dressed in my nightclothes before walking out and seeing that bastard looking at me with what looked like lust in his eyes, but it was gone in mere seconds, as if it was like it wasn't even there. "What are you looking at, you bastard?" I growled as I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, I just never thought that you'd be the type to wear that to bed," he smirked.

"Bite me," I spat back. I put my clothes in my suitcase before sitting it on the floor on the left side of the bed, where I was sleeping. I sat down on the bed and started to take out my braids, letting my hair fall gently from their restraints. After I pulled out the hair ties I put them around my wrist.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have very beautiful hair?" he asked.

I looked over my shoulder to see that he had put his book away and that he was under the covers already. "Yes, and I've heard it many, many times and it's annoying." (1) I turned my head back to look at my suitcase and I grabbed my hairbrush. I ran the bristles gently through my hair, smoothing down the waves some. I felt a lock of my hair get lifted from my back.

"Smells like vanilla," I heard the bastard's voice whisper.

I looked over my shoulder again to see the bastard's eyes glazed over looking at me. "What are you doing?" I asked, not liking where this was going.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see what your hair smelled like, and it smells so." He stopped and took another whiff of my hair, "Enticing," he explained with what sounded like lust in his voice.

"Hey, bastard, I'm Ed's girlfriend, remember?" I reminded him.

"I know that, but I wanted to see if you were loyal to him," he said.

"Of course I am, I had sex with him for God's sake," I exclaimed.

"I know." He leaned in towards me and kissed me gently on the lips.

My eyes grew wide, I pushed him away and punched him in the face. He grabbed his face as he cowered in pain. I took my chance and I grabbed my pillow and blanket before grabbing my room key and running out of the room up to the roof. Once I was on the roof I closed the door quickly behind me. I dropped my things at my feet before clapping my hands together and locking the door. I sunk down to the ground trying to figure out what the Hell just happened. I watched the misty breath from my lungs evaporate into the cold night air. I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around myself before laying my head down on my pillow. I stared up at the night sky, as I felt my eyelids begin to feel heavy, and soon the comforting feeling of darkness over took me.

I heard the sound of rushing water start to slowly wake me. I slowly opened my eyes remembering that I had fallen asleep on the roof. I sat up quickly and looked around trying to take in my surroundings. I was back in the hotel room, how did I get back in here? The rushing water noise stopped and I looked over at the bathroom door. The bastard stepped out in nothing but a towel wrapped gingerly around his waste, surprisingly showing off toned abs, he had another towel in his hand trying to dry his drenched hair. "Ah, good morning, sunshine," he said in a creepy cheery voice.

"How did I get back here?" I asked a little confused.

"Well, after you punched me I chased after you up to the roof, and when I realized that you had locked the door using alchemy I had to burn it down. Which, by the way, you have to fix before we have to leave the hotel today. When I saw you laying on the ground shivering I picked you up and carried you all the way back to the room, where I warmed you up as much possible by sharing my body heat with you."

Once those words hit my ears I went into shock. The only way that you're supposed to share body heat is if you're completely nude and you're embracing someone else who's nude. Did this perverted bastard strip me naked? While he himself was naked? And did he embrace me? A deep blush graced my cheeks, "You sick bastard!" I screamed as I threw a pillow at his head.

Unfortunately, he caught the flying object, "What did I do now?" he asked, dumbfounded.

I just glared at him, "What the fuck do you mean 'what did I do now?'" I asked, but no answer came from him. "Are you telling me that you didn't strip me naked last night to warm me up?" I asked.

"What…no, Death, I didn't. What I did was I cuddled up to you and held you in my arms, that's all. I would never do something like that to my subordinates," he said earnestly. It sounded like he was telling the truth. "Anyway, you should get a shower now we have a long day today, and plus you get to choose where we eat lunch at today." I stood up and walked over to my suitcase. "Oh, but before I forget, you might not want to wear what you usually wear."

"I know that, you idiot," I grumbled. I grabbed a black skirt and a black dress shirt. I walked over to the bathroom and got my shower. Once I was done I used my alchemy to quickly dry my hair and to put eyeliner around my eyes, before getting dressed in the outfit I had picked. After I dressed myself I put my hair into two high pigtails. After I had made myself look presentable, by showing off my cleavage, (which is something I never do, on purpose anyway.) I walked out of the bathroom to see the bastard sitting on the bed reading the same book that he had been reading last night. He was wearing regular black slacks, with a white dress shirt and a gray tie, and I looked down at his left hand to see a ring on his ring finger.

"What's up with the ring?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing about showing off your cleavage," he smirked.

"Shut up," I blushed, "You told me not to dress how I usually do, and I never wear anything that shows off cleavage," I mumbled. I could hear him chuckling as I walked over to my suitcase to put my stuff there.

"Anyway," he said, when he stopped chuckling, "The reason why I'm wearing a ring on my finger is because Hakuro has ordered us to pretend that we are newly weds looking through the different cities for a home to purchase."

Once those words left his lips my head shot up and stared at him. What the Hell was that bastard Hakuro thinking? He knows how much I hate the general bastard, what is he trying to do, piss me off? Or was this some sick and twisted joke? Whatever the Hell it was I sure as Hell didn't like it. "What the fuck do you mean 'newly weds?!'" I asked obviously outraged by what he said.

"Hey, don't yell at me. You should be yelling at Hakuro, not me," he said defensively. I stomped to the phone on the nightstand. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm calling Hakuro to give him piece of my mind!" I yelled, angered by the situation. I started dialing the number but the bastard pressed on the dial tone button (2). "What the Hell are you doing?" I asked.

"You can give him a piece of your mind after the mission, but for now just pretend, OK?" he said.

I thought about it for a moment. "Ok, but we can't mention any of this to Ed, alright?" I asked.

"Deal," he responded back. I put the phone down on the receiver and walked back to my suitcase. I grabbed my chain and put it on my skirt. I dug through my clothes to the bottom to find my pair of shoes that I wear for special occasions. They were black boots but they had about a three or three in a half high, thick, heel and it had chains wrapped casually around it. I quickly slipped them on before standing up. "What no gloves?" he asked smugly.

"Bite me, " I suddenly remembered something, "Oi, bastard I forgot I would need to carry around my pocket watch."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I was wondering f you had any suggestions about where I should put it."

"Maybe you should carry it around in a purse and keep it in there."

"Oh, right. Now what to transmute," I pondered. I looked around the room for things I could use. I grabbed a white pillowcase, my leather belt that I brought with me and I clapped my hands and transmuted them together to create a purse. As I was putting my pocket watch in my purse something dawned on me that I was surprised didn't dawn on me before.

"Hey, you still haven't told me what this whole mission is about yet."

"Oh, right. There's a rapist that's been raping women around these parts and the military is asking us to catch him dead or alive. So today we are doing research on the rapist's profile," he said in a somewhat fake cheerfulness.

"Yay! That sounds like real fun!" I cheered sarcastically, putting up my two thumbs. "I've always wanted to investigate a profile on a sadistic rapist!" I rolled my eyes as I slung my purse over my shoulder. "Ok, give me the damned ring," I demanded.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple ring. I put the ring on, before heading towards the door. "Oh, before I forget, Death, you're supposed to be twenty four-years-old," I heard him say.

I turned to look at him, "How old are you supposed to be then?" I asked knowing his age would be changed too.

"I'm twenty-five," he stated. He walked towards me and opened the door for me letting me exit the room first.

"You know, I don't like being treated like that," I exclaimed, hoping he would see why.

"Come on, Sam, it helps with the role of playing husband and wife."

Did he just call me by my real name? "I'm guessing that also means that you have to call me Sam or honey, or any of that kind of shit, and I can't call you bastard, or jackass, or anything like that, right?" I asked.

"Right I have to call you Sam, and you have to call me Roy," he said confirming my theory.

We walked down the hall to the stairs with me leading the way. In the lobby I saw Kate, and we exchanged good mornings with each other, and of course the bastard flirted with her, so I got to do something really fun, I got to slap the bastard upside the head, but unfortunately I had to remind him that we were 'married'. After we said our good byes to Kate we walked out of the hotel and to the New Optain head quarters. I researched on the victims' ages, heights, weights, occupations, and whether they were married or not. I also researched on where they were kidnapped and how they died. While I did that, the bastard researched of where they were found. After a few hours of researching about that he told me that he had to go ask the people that found the bodies what they found at he crime scene and he also went to ask the girls families questions.

It was about eight or nine hours later and I was about half asleep reading the victims profiles, and man was I tired I had read through at least twenty different ones and I had five more to go. So far I had learned that the girls were usually between the ages of fourteen and twenty-one, their heights were usually about in the five feet region, and they were usually 110 lbs or115lbs. I had found out that about half of them were either virgins or they were married. The girls were usually kidnapped in local pubs or famous clubs. I looked at a map to see if there were any patterns but I couldn't find any patterns. The girls were either stabbed to death or their throats were cut.

The bastard still hadn't come back with any information, but from the looks of it this guy was a real genius. He didn't leave any of his own DNA behind, the weapons that were found were either cleaned or burned to ashes. I didn't know who this guy was but damn was he smart. I let an exaggerated yawn escape my lips as I laid my head down on the table deciding to take a little nap. After a few minutes I felt a slight pressure against my head and then a whisper reached my ears, "Hello there, honey." I shot straight up and hit the person behind me in the ribs. I heard a grunting noise and looked to see the bastard himself. "You have one Hell of a right hook," he groaned.

"What the Hell do you want?" I asked, still not fully awake.

He sat down beside me, "I came back to share the information with you that I gathered," he said, with a little pain in his voice.

"Ok, shoot."

He handed me the notebook that he took with him when he left, "Well I found out that the bodies were found in empty warehouses on the out skirts of New Optain. It seems like this guy is picking random places to hide these girls, which means we probably won't be able to figure out where he's going to hide the next one."

A thought occurred to me as I skimmed through his notes, "Did you ask the people that found the bodies if he might be reusing any of the warehouses?" I asked.

"Yes, I did, and they said no. All the places that he's used were new each time a new body was found."

Ok, that helps my theory a little. "So, what did the people find that was unusual at the sight?"

"They found what seemed to be a table that had restraints for the girls' legs and arms."

Well that would explain the bruises on their ankles and wrists. "What did the parents tell you?"

"All they said was that nothing seemed suspicious about the girls' behaviors before they were kidnapped. So that probably means that the guy stalked them, without being seen, and then probably waited until they were alone to kidnap them."

"He probably knocked them out."

"How do figure that?" he asked.

"In the autopsy reports they said that the girls had concussions by a blunt object at the back of the head. That's how he knocked them out."

"Did the autopsies say they found any fragments of something where they were hit?"

"Yes, they found fragments of wood imbedded in their skin."

"You thinking baseball bat?" he asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"Yep, a baseball bat would seem like the only reasonable wooden object."

"Did you find any patterns in what this sicko likes in girls?"

"I've found that he likes girls from ages fourteen to twenty one, they're either married or not, or they're virgins, he likes girls that are about in the five feet region and they are about 110 lbs to 115 lbs, and the victims have all different kinds of hair and eye colors. I'm guessing this guy is about in his late thirties or early forties."

"How do you guess that?" he asked seeming to be a little unsure of the age range I thought he was in.

"The way this guy thinks, tells me that he would definitely not be in his twenties. He thinks things through, he's a genius, Roy. I don't know whether he's doing this for fun or he's just doing this because it's thrilling or something."

"Ok, well, did you find out anything about when they were kidnapped?"

"Yes, I did, they were usually kidnapped in local pubs or in hot night clubs. I couldn't find any patterns of where they were kidnapped and when they were kidnapped they were usually alone. When I mean alone, I mean that no one there really knew them personally."

"Ok, well, what about the way the girls were killed?"

"They were either stabbed to death or their throats were slit." I paused for a moment, "Roy, we might have to stay here longer than we originally thought. This guy left no DNA behind to help at all, and the fact that he killed the women and cleaned them means that we're dealing with a professional here, Roy."

It was silent between the two of us, before he broke the silence again, "Well, are you all finished here?"

I shook my head before responding, "No, I still have five more files to read through." I didn't feel like getting out my pocket watch to check the time, "What time is it?" I asked him.

He got out his watch and checked the time, "Ten minutes past nine," he answered. I looked out a near by window to see that it had already gotten dark out side, I really had been here for a long time. I looked back down at the mess in front of me. "How about you head back to the hotel, you look tired," he said kindly, as I looked up at him to see a genuine warmth radiating from his coal black eyes. He pulled some money out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Here, while you walk back to the hotel get yourself something to eat." He explained before he kissed the top of my head.

I was about to punch him, but then I remembered that we were supposed to be 'newly weds.' So I just let it slide., even though I had a feeling he was enjoying the thought of us being newly weds…maybe a little too much… "Thanks," I ended up saying before standing up and walking out of headquarters with my purse in hand.

I got back to the hotel in about twenty or thirty minutes with a pick-me-up in hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kate wave to me. I walked over to her with a warm smile gracing my lips. "Hey, Sam," she said warmly.

"Hi," I responded back

"So I know that you and Roy are on a mission and all, and you're probably under cover or something, but are you and Roy really going out?" she asked curiously.

"No, we're not. He's a womanizer and I hate him," I said coolly.

"Oh, well do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, his name's Edward," I said happily.

"He sounds cute. What's he look like?"

"He has long blonde hair, about the same length as mine. He has these gorgeous big golden eyes, and he's a few inches shorter than I am, and his face is kind of on the boyish side," I explained, dreamily.

"Wow, he really does sound cute."

"He is," I said joyfully. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"OK, bye."

"Bye," I walked back to the hotel room to eat my delicious smelling dinner.

It was a few days later and the jackass and I were at a bar for observations. Earlier that day we had figured that the rapist might strike there next. We had told the bar tenders to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, and so far there was nothing yet. "So, Sam," the bastard said interrupting my thoughts. "What are you planning on doing when you get back to Fullmetal?" he asked as he looked around casually.

"Oh, nothing much, except I'll probably tackle him and take him right there on the spot," I chuckled.

"I have no doubt about that," he chuckled as he casually took a sip of his scotch. A song came on over the crowd that was sort of rock n' roll, and it had a really cool backbeat to it. I started to tap my foot and nod my head to the lyrics, as I observed the people dancing, wishing that I wasn't on a mission with the bastard, but instead be on a date and dancing with Ed. I could just picture it; Ed wrapping his arms around me, dancing slowly to a slow song, and then practically grinding our bodies together during a rock n' roll song. Knowing Ed, he'd get an erection and then we'd have to take care of it in some place private. I could just imagine him panting and moaning my name as I gave him a blowjob, he would have the look of pure pleasure and ecstasy plastered upon his features. "Would you like to dance?" I looked up to see the asshole's hand out reached toward me.

"Should we? I mean we're on a mission here, not some date," I exclaimed.

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt. It might help us to observe everyone," he said smiling warmly at me.

He had a point, "Fine." I grabbed his hand and he led me to a spot where we started dancing to the lyrics.

_Hey, hey_

_She had her eyes on the prize as the girl next door_

_You grow up quick when ya grow up poor_

_It's the only way to LA that she knows_

_The Hollywood pose, teeth, tits, and toes_

_Didn't take her long to leave the boulevard_

_So many five star friends with black credit cards_

_She'd try anything once, 'cause anything goes_

_It never comes easy when you're diggin' for gold_

The song sounded kind of sexual, ok, not kind of, it did sound sexual, and I liked it and I couldn't help but start to find myself losing myself to the lyrics. I turned around so my back was facing the bastard's front, as I slowly started to move my hips close to him. My hips swayed back and forth seductively. I zoned out and just let the music fill my ears and also let my body do all the work.

_Hey, hey_

_Well she ain't no Cinderella when she's gettin undressed_

_'Cause she rocks it like the nuaghty wicked witch of the west_

_Far too pretty to be giving it cheap _

_That's why she's making six figures working three days a week_

_Yeah she'd even break a promise in the promise-land_

_She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands_

_She'd take your money make it twice as hot as anyone can_

_She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands_

I got really into the lyrics and started to grind my ass into the person behind me, forgetting that I was dancing with the bastard himself. I felt the need to feel sexy as the song played. It almost seemed manditory for me to wrap my arms around his neck as I slowly teased him with my movements. My desire to feel the sexiest that I had ever felt before overwhelmed me as I did some things that I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would ever do.

_Hey, hey_

_I doubt she'd even let the devil buy her little black book_

_City Hall would probably fall off if anyone got a look_

_Every aimless player is a favorite friend_

_B/c they all taste the fame in the back of a vans_

_A congressman would call her every once in a while_

_Got the school girl skirt on the top of the pile_

_She'd done everyone once_

_And everyone knows_

_You got to get a little dirty when you're digging for gold_

_Hey, hey_

_Well she ain't no Cinderella_

_When she's getting undressed_

_'Cause she rocks it like the naughty wicked witch of the west_

_Far to pretty to be giving it cheap_

_That's why she's making six figures working three days a week_

_Yeah she'd even break a promise in the promise-land_

_She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands_

_She'd take your money make it twice is hot as anyone can_

_She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands_

We inter locked hands as our bodies danced together in sync and he started to suck and nibble on my neck."Mmm…Edward," I moaned, as I grinded harder against him, still forgetting it was the bastard general and not Ed. His teeth grazed my sensative skin and sent eliciting shivers to race up and down my spine. I moaned out for more while he gently kissed the nape of my neck. He tasted my slightly sweaty skin, bit down gently on my pulse, and ravished my whole neck with his touch.

_Well someone spilled the beans and now her name's in the press_

_Tough to keep it all a secret when you're one of the best_

_The judge is going easy because he paid for her chest_

_Yeah he loves his naughty wicked witch of the west_

I grinded even harder getting lost in the soft moans behind me, and the arousing lyrics of the song. I succumbed to his actions and ministrations and let him do whatever he wanted to me. Within reason of course. He ran his hands up and down my sides slowly, almost like he was memerizing the curves of my body. I welcomed the gentle and alluring touches as I danced closer to him.

_Well she ain't no Cinderella_

_When she's getting undressed_

_'Cause she rocks it like the naughty wicked witch of the west_

_Far to pretty to be giving it cheap_

_That's why she's making six figures working three days a week_

_Yeah she'd even break a promise in the promise-land_

_She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands_

I turned around and looked up at him with lustful eyes as I buried my fingers into his soft luscious hair and brought him down for a deep and lustful kiss. I closed my eyes as I felt his tongue ask desperately for entrance, and I obliged him greatly. His delicious tongue started to explore my mouth, seeming as though he was trying desperately trying to remember every inch of my mouth, and the taste. I pulled away for some much needed air. I opened my eyes and realized what I had just done. I pushed the bastard away and ran to the bathroom.

_She'll shake her money maker just as hard as anyone can_

_She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands_

_What the fuck did I just do?! Why the fuckin' Hell would I do that?! What the fuckin' Hell was I thinking?! _Those were the questions that jumbled up in my head. I walked over to one of the sinks and splashed some cold water on my face. I looked up at my reflection in the mirror, I watched some of the water slowly drip down my face. How could I have let that happen? What possessed me to kiss him? He tried to rape me when I was sixteen many times, why would I kiss that pedophile? Question, after question, after question raced through my screwed up head.

I dried my face off with a paper towel, as I decided to go back out there and tell the bastard that I don't know what came over me. As I was walking to the door I felt something hard and heavy hit the back of my head. I went to turn around but I lost my footing as I felt everything go black.

FUCK YEAH! I finally finished typing this damn thing, but there are still more chapters to come and maybe even a sequel to this story, but I haven't fully thought about it yet so you'll just have to wait and see. The song was called 'Shakin' Hands' by Nickelback. R&R Please?


End file.
